The Hunter Returns
by dreamer971
Summary: Sequel to The Hunted. A familiar black ominous cloud covers the land of Japan as a great demon rises from the depths of hell. Sesshomaru’s back and this time he’s got different plans for his exprisoners. No more will his heart feel remorse to the woman he
1. A Dark Being

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters except Mara.

**Summary:** A familiar black ominous cloud covers the land of Japan as a great demon rises from the depths of hell. Sesshomaru's back and this time he's got different plans for his ex-prisoners. No more will his heart feel remorse to the woman he once loved, he's come back for one thing only; the taste and satisfaction of another's death. Accompanied by a new enemy, will Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango and Miroku have the will to slay this demon once again or will their lives be in too much danger to carry on?

* * *

Chapter 1: A Dark Being

"Remind me why again that you're leaving?" Inuyasha whined in a very frustrated voice, his hands tucked underneath his arms. Kagome was going home once again having only stayed four days with him in the feudal era. He narrowed his eyebrows and sat down heavily a top the edge of the old well.

Kagome could only smile at his pouty expression and strapped her yellow bag over her shoulders. "This is the third time I've had to tell you already Inuyasha." She laughed, hopping over the ledge beside him. "I've got a major test to study for."

Inuyasha sighed and looked sadly up to the red painted sky. It had been a month since Sesshomaru's complete inhalation and everything seemed to quickly go back to normal again. Miroku was back out womanizing, not being able to resist an opportunity to grope an unexpecting girl's ass and as usual, Sango was out watching him with a jealous heart, Kilala by her side. And now this, Kagome's uncompromised departure to her own era. He frowned at the thought and stared down at the blowing grass on the ground. "And how long will that take?" He asked, avoiding any eye contact with her at all.

"I'd say about…" She paused and counted the days on her fingers. "Well, I need two days to cram in all the studying and then the third day to take the actual test. So I'll return on the evening of the third day ok?" No response came from the obviously ticked hanyou beside her and she sighed lightly, a smile still on her face. Leaning into his shoulder, she planted a soft kiss on his cheek and lifted herself from the edge. "I'll be back before you know it. See you soon Inuyasha." With her goodbye said, she dropped herself down the well and disappeared from that era of time.

He groaned, her scent now faded and hardly there even to his sensitive nose and he lifted himself off of the well. The darkening forest ahead of him called to his wandering mind and he slowly entered past the first wall of trees, his eyes staring at his feet as he walked. The orange rays of light from the large setting sun pierced through the green leaves, colouring his body in its beauty. He hated when Kagome went home. She seemed to do it more frequently after Sesshomaru's death. Was it that she was afraid that he couldn't protect her enough? The question saddened him of course but there was always that possibility. At the last battle against the demon lord he wasn't even there for its finish, Kagome got hurt and she ended up saving his life in the end. So, he couldn't really blame her if she was scared. "I swear, from this day foreword Kagome, I will always protect you." He whispered to himself, clenching his hands into a fist as he did. This was his promise to her, though she never heard it, he meant every word said. His head lowered to his chest as memories of her loving face that day he was brought back to life appeared. He shut his eyelids tightly together, holding back the tears that he had shed once before because of the pain she had experienced without him by her side. "That'll never happen again." He mumbled through grit fangs and mixed emotions of sadness and of anger towards himself.

From high above, hidden in the shadows of the tree tops, a pair of shimmering emerald eyes gazed between the branches, their vision piercing the half demon below. Their hand pushed aside a branch that blocked their view and the sunlight invaded the dark area to reveal crimson lips twisted into a crooked smile. "How pathetic." They mumbled softly. "Might as well make my introduction now." Releasing the branches, their rustle disturbing the peace of the forest, the stranger leapt up into the air, their eyes still focused on the hanyou and quickly landed on the dirt ground, a short distance behind.

Inuyasha gasped and spun on his heels to stare in shock and surprise at the person who had so quickly and without warning appeared at his back side. 'Just a woman?' He said to himself, confused by the speed in which she had arrived. Her long black hair covered her hung head and blocked out all view of her face. She sat kneeled on one leg and held her body weight with her hand placed firmly on the ground. "Um, do you need help?" He asked, wondering if maybe she had fallen but a quiet chuckle turned his thoughts away from anything so accidental and he watched her slowly begin to stand.

The woman straightened her body up and pushed her hair over her shoulder, exposing those eyes and an evil grin to the hanyou before her. "I am in no need of help. You are more foolish than I had anticipated…Inuyasha." She snickered.

At first sight of her face and its pale complexion, a large amount of demonic power hit him like a brick wall and he reached his hand almost instantaneously around the hilt of the Tetseiga. Deep scars on her cheeks stood out the most on her ghostly white face, aside from her eyes. "How the hell do you know my name!" He shouted in defense, sensing danger to come. 'Why is it everyone seems to know my name but I don't know theirs!' His frustrated voice complained through his mind as he stared down this unfamiliar woman dressed in a purple kimono, a sash floating at her arms. Her appearance spelt demon.

The woman snorted quietly and frowned. "Is that the kind of language you use around a woman?" She asked in an unamused tone of voice while staring back at the hostile half demon boy.

"All the time." Inuyasha quickly replied, feeling her anger grow slightly at his harmless vocabulary. "Now just tell me who the fuck you are before things get ugly." Adding another uncalled for curse, he cracked his knuckles and lifted his clawed hand to impose a threat to the demon.

She scowled, a fang slipping over her red lip and her eyes narrowed heavier than before. "You are quite the stubborn one. Sesshomaru was right. But no matter, you are only a mere half demon and wouldn't stand a chance in a fight against me." She lifted her arm, the sleeve of her kimono slipping down to her elbow and outstretched her own clawed hand in front of her.

Inuyasha froze in his spot at the mention of his deceased demon half brother and tried to comprehend what little was said. "Sess…homaru?" His lips moved slowly in pronunciation and his eyes stared blankly at the ground where his new enemy stood.

Her lips curved into a smirk at the hanyou's confused expression and she cracked her fingers. "I am Mara, a powerful sorceress, summoned by the great demon lord Sesshomaru to dispose of you!" She shouted, thrusting her hand through the air in the hanyou's direction.

Suddenly remembering his whereabouts, Inuyasha blinked back his vision and looked at the woman just in time to have a strong gust of demonic power pounded into his chest, forcing him back roughly into a tree. At contact, his body and head hit hard, instantly knocking him into an unconscious state.

Mara dropped her hand back to her side and watched in silence as Inuyasha's body crashed to the ground below. She approached his fallen figure slowly and stopped when she stood just a step away from his head. "Perfect. My lord will be much pleased."

* * *

Kagome smiled and dropped her bag as well as herself onto her bed, sighing loudly when her head hit her soft pillow. "It's good to be home." She exclaimed with a smile on her face, pulling her bed sheets closer to her body.

"Well its good to have you back dear." Her mother said, entering her daughter's room almost simultaneously, a sweet smile clearly visible on her face. "Would you like me to start the bath for you?" She asked in her usual kind voice.

Kagome sat up at her appearance and nodded at her question. "That'd be great. Thanks mom." She watched her mother nod back and leave almost as quickly as she had entered, closing the door behind her. Sighing lightly, Kagome moved to the edge of her bed and hung her legs over the side, gazing out her window to the darkening sky. She didn't like having to leave Inuyasha behind and hearing him cover his sadness through anger made it harder for her to go. Unless he came with her though, they'd have to be separated for that short period of time she was gone. "Maybe next time I'll ask him to come with me." She laughed at the thought of it, shaking her head side to side. "There's no way he'd come." Lifting herself from her bed, her legs suddenly went weak and she fell to the floor, her hands holding the rest of her body from collapsing. "Whats-" A sharp pain sparked across her chest and she grabbed for it, allowing herself to fall to her side. She closed her eyes tightly and grit her teeth as the pain increased. 'It feels like…someone's punching my body!' Her legs curled into her chest and she began to pant heavily for air, her lungs begging for relief from the pressure placed against them. Kagome's voice choked in pain and her muscles tightened with every passing second. Was someone trying to kill her? A faint pounding wracked through her ears and grew louder and louder to the point where her hearing was deafened by a sharp ring.

"Kagome, your bath is-" Her mother said as she opened the door to Kagome's room but swallowed back her words as her daughters trembling body, curled into a ball on the floor became of much more importance. "Kagome!" She shouted, running and kneeling by her side." "Kagome are you alright! Tell me what's wrong!" She screamed, holding her hands out to touch her though afraid to cause more pain if doing so.

The pounding proceeded, growing louder and louder as if it would never end. She opened her eyes to darkness and watched the ripples that the constant beating formed in her vision. Far in the distance they seemed to outline the figure of a person that she found unrecognizable. Her hands moved from her chest to her ears and she pushed against her head in an attempt to stop the repetitive noise, shutting her eyes once again. Just as she did so, that figure revealed to be Inuyasha in the state he was in at the fight against Sesshomaru and his body pounded with the same tempo as the noise, as if it resembled his heartbeat. "Inuyasha!" She screamed, throwing herself past the pain and up into a sitting position. The noise as well as the pressure suppressed and she let out a long gasp for air.

"Kagome what's the matter!" Her mother whimpered, tears streaming down her soft rosy cheeks. She placed her hand on Kagome's arm, her eyes begging for the answers to her display just then.

Kagome's head turned quickly to the side in shock of her total unawareness of her mother's presence. "Oh mom." She pulled her into a hug but quickly released it again. "Everything is ok. I just need to go back and see Inuyasha. Something doesn't feel right." Standing to her feet, she grabbed her bow and arrow off the end of her bed and headed to the door. "But don't worry. I'll be home soon. I promise." With a quick smile of reassurance she ran from her room and straight to the well house. Leaping over the edge of the Bone Eaters well, she was swallowed by the darkness below. 'You better be ok Inuyasha. Please be ok.' She pleaded, awaiting her arrival on the other side.

* * *

Inuyasha's eyes weakly fluttered open and he slowly lifted his heavy head from his chest. Unfamiliar scents filled his nostrils and he wrinkled his nose from the stench they created. His head ached from something he could not recall and his wrists that were somehow held above his head were burning with pain. "Where am I?" He mumbled, squinting his eyes to clear his blurry vision. A chuckle, followed by footsteps entered his ears and he turned quickly in the direction they had come from. A woman who he recognized immediately appeared in the center of his view. "You!" He growled.

Mara smirked and turned to face the waking hanyou. "Lets call each other by our given names shall we?" She gave him a sarcastic smile before tending to something else that had more importance to her.

His angered glare followed her movement and a low growl rumbled deep inside his chest. "You bitch!" He spat in fury, leaping out to attack her though stopped by shackles bond to his wrists that pinned him to the wall. "Stop acting so innocent and tell me where the hell I am!" His stern voice demanded.

Her smirk fell to a heavy scowl by the offensive name she had just been entitled to. Lifting a sword into her hand, she turned back to the tempered hanyou and glared at him in rage. "You better watch that mouth of yours Inuyasha. I bet its gotten you into trouble once before hasn't it?" She held the sword out in front of her for him to get a good look at it.

Inuyasha went to go speak but found his voice lost as he caught sight of the sword in her hands. "I can't be…The Tokijin…" He gasped, unsure of how to react but his cold running blood told him to fear what she held. "How did you get possession of the Tokijin? I thought we-" He stopped as he remembered the day of Sesshomaru's death. They had the Tenseiga but the Tokijin had somehow disappeared without a trace. The Tenseiga had been destroyed and no fear of the other had arisen till this day. "You stole it didn't you!"

Mara smirked and gripped tightly to the sword. "Indeed I did. How else would I be able to resurrect the great demon lord Sesshomaru?" She laughed out loud in mockery of the fearful half demon before her.

"You will do no such thing!" Inuyasha hollered in panic, trying to release himself from his prison once again to no success. There was no way Sesshomaru could come back now. Not after everything had finally settled to normal again just like before.

She nodded her head and rested the sword against her side. "It's too late Inuyasha. The plan is set. My lord Sesshomaru will live once more and slay everyone who stands in his way. Starting with you first Inuyasha. But no need to worry…" She paused and turned her back on the hanyou, walking slowly away. "…that girl will join you not long after. That is, if she isn't killed first." She laughed hysterically and disappeared into the shadows.

A fang slipped over Inuyasha's bottom lip as he stared at the empty spot where Mara once stood and repeated what she just said through his mind. 'Kagome…'


	2. Revenge

Chapter 2: Revenge

Kagome soon appeared on the other side of the well and landed softly on her feet. Night had fallen and the moon's sparkling rays shone down into the deep dark cavity. "Inuyasha? Are you up there?" She called up above her, her voice echoing all around. Biting down on her lip as no reply was returned or shuffle of feet were heard, she strapped her bow over her shoulder and began to make her way up the vines draped down the wall of the well. Her insecurity of the situation grew as she climbed over the edge and found no golden eyes stared back into hers, no man dressed in a red haori run out to greet her, nothing but the still dark forest and the soothing music of crickets in the grass. "Where is he?" She whispered to herself, standing to her feet and searching the area around her. A chilly light breeze rustled the forest's many tree leaves and passed by her face, going through her ravenous hair and separating every strand. Every sound whispered his name and pricked shivers of fear all over her body. "Inuyasha where are you!"

* * *

The clattering and crashing bang of shackles trying to be removed filled the dark cave-like space where a hanyou was held prisoner. Cold water droplets running above on the ceiling stopped and dripped down onto his steaming face. The half circle entrance of the cave allowed only a small amount of the moon's light to paint the ground around his feet. In the center of the room there sat an upraised pool of boiling water, hot mist billowing to the rocky roof, heating the cold walls only to make condensation that would drop back down as beads of water and heat again. Grunts, groans and heavy growls were frequent sounds heard besides the rattling from the hanyou. Not once had he given up or stopped to take a breath since his enemy's departure. He knew that if he didn't get free, his promise to his loved one would be broken and he wouldn't permit it to happen. And so, he kept going at his impossible escape.

The sorceress Mara stepped out from the shadows of a corner, a bow and a single arrow in her hand and a frown on her face when she spotted the silver haired man who was still hard at work to get free. "It's useless Inuyasha. Don't even try to get free." She said calmly as she walked over to the pool of water. Dipping her finger in, she smirked and moved it around in small circles. 'Perfect. Everything's ready.'

Inuyasha, panting for air, loosened his arms and glared at the woman who seemed to be so acquainted with his dead brother. "How do you know Sesshomaru?" He struggled to ask through aspiration.

Mara rested the bow over her shoulder and turned to her prisoner, slowly walking towards him. "We go back a while. I asked him to do a favour for me and this is my payback for him. Though, I doubt he remembers me now." She stopped a short distance from his face, a clear evil smirk still visible across her red lips. "Have you any idea how angry you've made him Inuyasha?"

The words of reply never reached him as quickly as he had hoped and he stood there for a moment in silence, looking as though he was afraid. When it finally came to him though, he spat them out in her face as quickly as he could. "How should you know! Sesshomaru's dead and he ain't coming back!"

She sighed and tisked at him, moving her index finger side to side. "You don't listen very well do you? I am a sorceress. Bringing back the dead is what I do best." She watched with amusement as the hanyou fell still, a glistening fang hung over his lip. "But there's other things that must be done before the real ceremony can begin. I have you…but you're just for entertainment for my lord later on. You just have to sit tight and watch as I steal the soul from that girl to bring back life from the dead!" She cackled at her menial plan, trying to frighten the half-demon boy as much as possible.

"Don't you dare hurt Kagome! If you even go so far as to lay one finger on her I'll kill you! I swear it!" Inuyasha shouted in rage, pulling his body from the wall to destroy her on the spot but the shackles once again held him in place. "Don't kill her! Kill me instead!" There was no point in trying to be freed from something that he couldn't and so to surrender his own life would be better than having Kagome's lost.

Mara stopped laughing and stared into his golden eyes. "I would love to." She grinned devilishly, lifting the arrow in her hand to her face and tapping its sharp point against her chin. "…But, my lord specifically told me not to. He wants to be the one in control of your demise. I don't have-" Her voice was stopped abruptly and her head quickly turned to face the entrance of the cave. The young girl's scent that she needed for rebirth wafted her senses and she slowly returned to the hanyou, her facial expression full of pure evil. "It seems my final addition has just arrived. That girl who you refer to as Kagome, who caused my lord so much pain and sorrow, will finally taste his revenge."

Inuyasha's eyes went wide and his mouth dropped open at her words. "I told you not to kill her! Leave her alone!" He screamed in panic, his shackles rattling as he watched his enemy make her way to the exit, her weapon readied in her hand. "Stop!"

The sorceress focused on the darkness outside and smirked at his pitiful attempts to stop her at what she knew needed to be done. "It's too late Inuyasha." She muttered, not turning to look at him as she did. She'd been waiting for this opportunity, to slay the woman who had done so much damage to her lord and no one would stand in her way. Stepping out from the dimly lighted cavern, the breeze blowing past her pale face, she leapt up into the forest that hid her hideout and disappeared into the darkness of the treetops.

Inuyasha stared blankly at where she once stood and found himself unable to speak. 'Kagome…' He was totally helpless to do anything, to save the woman he promised he would always protect. "Damnit." He whimpered, lowering his head to his chest. Every attempt at escaping had failed and there was nothing that left to do that he hadn't tried already. "I'm so sorry…" Tears stung at his eyes and he shut them tightly together to stop them from falling.

* * *

Kagome ran as fast as she could through the pitch-black forest, her one hand gripped tight to the strap of her quiver and the other around the bow at her side. Panic had struck her about Inuyasha's well being back at the well and she wanted to find him as quickly as possible. Her voice rung through the empty spaces between the trees around her like a bell as she called for him over and over again, still, no response coming. Haunting images of his near death at the last battle against Sesshomaru flashed across her mind and sparked tears, but she refused to let them fall. She swallowed back the lump in her throat these memories caused and focused ahead of her.

Mara stepped around a tree and into the pathway of the approaching girl far ahead. 'Here she comes. Finally I can kill her. I can kill the woman he couldn't.' She smirked and lifted her bow out in front of her view, setting the arrow in its place. It would be quick yet painful but it needed to be done. Her wants of Sesshomaru's rebirth were much more important than the need of life of another. Staring into the darkness, she caught the outline of her enemy and aimed the arrow at her heart. 'This is it.'

A glint of metal in the distance ahead grabbed her immediate attention and she stopped in her tracks. Taking an arrow from the quiver on her back, Kagome quickly set her bow, keeping it lowered to the ground. "Who are you?" She called out into the night.

"There is no need for an introduction Kagome." Mara responded back in a low, humble voice. Pulling back on the tail of the arrow, she stretched out her weapon till it was perfectly aligned with the target and grinned. "You'll be too dead to remember!" She shouted, releasing the arrow pinched between her fingers then listened to the hiss as it cut through the air towards her enemy.

Kagome gasped, sensing the danger but was unable to run as an arrow struck her chest and tore open her flesh. Her bow and arrow fell from her hands and her quiver slipped off her shoulder as she fell to her knees. She shut her eyes for a second and recalled the identical pain she had endured earlier on that day. Was this what she was feeling? Her own death, not Inuyasha's? Her eyelids opened again and she spotted a woman dressed in a kimono approaching her. "I need to find…" The salted taste of blood filled her mouth and she swallowed back the sickening hot liquid. Her hand lifted and touched the arrow protruding from her body and winced when her fingertips made contact.

Mara stepped in front of the girl and frowned, confused and angered by the slowness of her death. 'Why is it taking so long? She should have been dead by now!' She glared down at her as the girl fell to her hands and began coughing up blood. A tiny marble like jewel fell out from inside her shirt and dangled from her neck. "The Shikon no Tama!" She gasped in shock.

Lifting her hand to wipe away the blood at the side of her lips, Kagome's visions began to blur and her body became weak with pain. Her arms began to shake and she fell to the ground, no longer being able to support herself and the arrow pushed itself deeper into her chest. She cringed in pain and rolled to her side, her head falling to the ground and her eyelids slowly shutting closed.

The sorceress's fierce gaze remained on the dying woman as she watched her chest become still and the forest returned to its eerie silence. "This was not supposed to happen." She muttered in rage, having her plan's first failure. Kneeling to the ground she outstretched her hand and reached for the jewel only to be blocked by a small yet powerful barrier surrounding it. Her face scowled, very displeased and she rose to her feet, Kagome's scent still moving along with the wind that whiped around her body. "It's only a small stepping stone that I can easily walk over. This doesn't change a thing. I can still use you, dead or alive." Taking the girl's wrists into her hand she headed back to her hideout, dragging her prey behind her across the rough ground.

* * *

Inuyasha tugged at his shackles and began to try and gnaw his way through the chains. He was desperate to be released. Kagome was in major need of his help before it was too late. As he began to chew, the shadowed figure of his newest enemy appeared at the entrance to the cave and her disgusting demonic scent filled his nostrils. There was another scent that followed and his fangs instantly released the chains in his mouth, his bare feet falling flat on the ground. "…Kagome." He whispered. That was her scent all right. The beautiful aroma of Jasmine he longed to smell every hour of everyday but it's sweetness was quickly overcome by the powerful odor of her spilled blood. "You bitch! I'll fucking rip your flesh apart for killing Kagome!" He shouted in absolute fury, tears swelling in his eyes and falling down his cheeks as he struggled to get free. "How could you do that! I'll-"

"Hush now Inuyasha." Mara started, entering the cavern still hauling Kagome behind her. She walked right past the hanyou without making eye contact and dropped the girl to the ground. "She isn't dead." She muttered in anger, glaring down at the woman who did look dead but certainly was not.

He watched Kagome's body and bit his lip in fear. Dark red blood stained her white uniform shirt where an arrow extended from her body and small yet bloody scratches scarred the back of her legs where she had been so carelessly dragged. She defiantly appeared dead and if it weren't for her dominating scent of life he would have believed so. "Kagome?" He called, hoping for her to respond.

"Give it a rest Inuyasha. She may be alive but she can't hear you." She said in a very monotone voice, taking the girls body and pinning her wrists into a pair of shackles identical to the ones Inuyasha was currently wearing. Frowning as Kagome's head rolled into her chest, she glared at the jewel as it showed itself again, almost as if to tease her. "Why did she have this damned jewel with her anyway?" She growled, curling her fingers into a tight fist.

Inuyasha kept his mouth shut of the reason so to prevent more harm that may befall Kagome and he watched Mara intently. Was this it or would Kagome be put through more torture? Is there a way to escape and save them both from future pain? Questions overflowed his mind and he was rendered speechless for the time being.

Mara sighed lightly through her nose and turned from Kagome, walking to the side of the giant pool. "Don't look so disappointed Inuyasha, Sesshomaru will still come whether this girl is dead or not. He'll be unhappy but that will only add to his anger." She grinned at the thought of such a terrible demon and stared down at her reflection along the surface of the steaming water.

"Why are you so anxious for his arrival? I ain't saying that he is but if he does, he'll probably just kill you anyway." Inuyasha announced as if she'd never thought of that before and maybe to hopefully change her mind. If he couldn't escape then maybe he could scare her off with predictions following Sesshomaru's return.

She chuckled and looked out the corner of her eyes to her prisoner. "He wouldn't. I'm the one who brought him back to life and besides," Pausing for a moment, she returned her gaze to its previous location and dipped her finger into the hot water. "he promised to share the Shikon no Tama's power with me after its been removed from around that girls neck. Then we'd have total domination over this land. The two greatest demons ruling all." She laughed in spite of her sinister goal.

"Impossible!" Inuyasha spat. "I won't allow it! There is no way Sesshomaru can get back here! You two will never have power together!" His voice was loud and clear and he glared angrily at the insane minded woman.

Mara smirked and ignored him. Placing both her palms in the water, she made the shape of a ball with her hands and slowly began to pull it out. Her eyes widened in excitement as her face was mirrored off the sphere and she pulled the whole thing out, holding it just below her chin. Blowing the steam from its surface, the edges hardened into a smooth glass and she rubbed her clawed hand over its silky texture. "Too late again Inuyasha." She said, glaring at the hanyou and regaining her stature.

Inuyasha took a deep breath and stared into the ball in her hands as its once clear core thickened to a dark smoggy black. As Mara walked closer, his own image reflected off the dark orb and he turned his glance away to avoid it.

She stopped a short distance from his body and tapped her fingernails across the top. "Don't like the way you look Inuyasha? Then here, take another look." Swiping her hand down the front of the ball, a light mist replaced where his face once was and she held it with both hands again. "Look." She encouraged.

Slowly turning his head back to the spherical object, Inuyasha stared deeply into its darkness. His face no longer showed along its surface, the mist having blocked out everything. A pair of blood red eyes appeared in the distance and he squinted to try and see the beholder. As he leaned his face closer, the face containing those shiny eyes was thrust forward and instantly identified. Inuyasha jumped back as a clawed hand stretched for his neck and Sesshomaru's ungodly face leapt out of the ball. His hand slashed for his neck but disappeared before making contact. Inuyasha released his held breath and looked at Mara with a fearful gaze.

"I told you he was angry." She stated, allowing Sesshomaru's image to disappear and the ball fill with darkness again. "That was only a mere sample of what to expect. You'd better prepare for my lords return." Turning her back on him, she slowly began to approach Kagome, her soft footsteps tapping quietly and almost unnoticed on her way. "It won't be long now."


	3. Demon Reborn

Chapter 3: Demon Reborn

Inuyasha glared from Kagome to Mara as the dangerous demon approached the one he was so fond of. "Mara stop! Isn't there something I can do so Kagome can go free?" He begged in terror, hoping that deep inside there was a way and Kagome could be spared. He'd do anything to keep her alive, even if it meant his own death. At this point nothing else mattered.

The sorceress looked over her shoulder and pretended to consider his offer but soon found herself laughing at how desperate he really was to protect this human girl. They were obviously much more than just companions for battle but lovers judging by how easily he would give up his life for hers. She grinned at the thought of how painful it must be for him to watch her lifeless body, unable to do a thing. "There is nothing Inuyasha. You are not needed at this point. Just be a good puppy and sit still for the moment ok?" She teased, stopping in front of Kagome's hanging body.

Kagome's eyes closed tightly together, creating creases on her forehead and she tried to move her body but found herself unable to do so. "I need to find…Inuyasha…" She mumbled, her lips hardly moving at all. Her eyelids slowly began to lift and she got her first tiny glimpse of her surroundings. As if her memories had just returned to her, she leapt from the wall, though chains preventing her from going very far and she screamed for the person she had some to look for. "Inuyasha!" With wide eyes she spotted the hanyou and she went to speak again but cringed by the amount of pain that sparked across her chest. She began to tremble and slowly lowered herself back into her original position.

The sorceress lifted her hand and touched the girl's cheek, her claws dragging across her skin. "Welcome back." She snickered devilishly, roughing grabbing onto her chin and forcing her head closer.

"Get your hands off of her!" Inuyasha hollered, throwing his body from the wall to try and get free once again. Something was going to happen to Kagome, he knew it but he couldn't do anything to prevent it from happening, at least not when he was stuck like this. He growled to threaten the demon and watched her carefully.

Mara rolled her eyes and ignored his unsuccessful threats towards her. Returning her full attention to the girl before her, she slowly raised her hand possessing the ball just below her own chin and smirked. With Inuyasha out of the way all that was left was Kagome and what she had to offer to the demon lord.

Kagome gasped and stared deeply into the dark misty orb. "What is that?" She asked weakly. Her vision seemed almost glued to it, as she was incapable of looking away. Curiosity held her there and all her focus was on this tiny ball. The mist inside swirled around in slow circles and without her knowing, hypnotized her into a deeper state of weakness. Her eyes became heavy and she lowered her head into the full support of the demon's hand.

A small chuckle escaped Mara's lips as she watched her plan begin to unfold. "Yes. This is it." She could hear Inuyasha struggling behind her but she had decided that he would no longer distract her from what she had to do. Lifting the ball so that it was only a short distance from Kagome's face, she pinched her cheeks tightly together so that her mouth opened and waited.

The trance binding her to near unconsciousness broke and she stared fearfully into the demon's emerald eyes, squirming to try and break free from her tight grip. "What are you-" Her voice was suddenly lost and her attention drawn to something else that imposed more danger. The mist inside the orb emerged from beneath its walls and billowed up around their heads.

Mara frowned more seriously and shoved the orb closer to Kagome's face. "Go! Do what you were made to do! Steal this girl's soul and return it to me! Only then will the Great Lord Sesshomaru rise again!" She ordered, urging the demonic smoke to move forth.

Kagome gasped at the mention of that terrible demon's name and the mist, having found its entrance, flowed into her mouth. Her eyes widened and she coughed weakly to force it back out to no prevail. She could feel it moving around inside her body, protruding at her heart and lungs. Beads of sweat gathered along her hairline as she moved violently around in her spot. She grit her teeth, her eyes closed tightly again and whimpered to hold in her scream.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed as he watched her suffer from something she didn't deserve. "Damnit Mara! What the hell are you doing to her!" He shouted, demanding a quick answer. He couldn't bear seeing Kagome in so much pain for it hurt him just the same.

Holding the orb close to Kagome's lips, she turned her head over her shoulder and chuckled deep inside her throat. "Just merely taking the soul from inside her body. It's just another piece of the plan Inuyasha. It'll be put to good use don't you worry."

Inuyasha shook his head side to side and snarled at the demon. "Taking someone's soul out isn't something you do for amusement! It could kill her!" He shouted, banging his shackled wrists hard against the wall behind him.

"Doubt that." Mara quickly responded to the hanyou. She glared at the Shikon Jewel dangling over Kagome's collarbone and gripped her claws harder against the ball in her hand. "If she didn't die the first time then the chance of her dying now is very slim by the fact that she possess the Shikon no Tama."

Inuyasha could tell she was very angered by this realization but he felt almost calmed by what had been said. There was a very high change that Kagome would survive. Looking over at Kagome's trembling body, he watched her attentively and waited for this ordeal to end. "Come on Kagome." He whispered to himself, curling his fingers to form a fist.

Sweat rolled from the side of her face and down her neck as she struggled to keep herself still. 'What's inside me?' She could feel it. She could feel everything that moved around in her body. What the demonic mist touched and what it didn't. It flowed all around as if searching for something. The mist finally reached the core of her body, the very soul it had been sent to get. Circling around the tiny sparkling light, it enclosed around it, covering it like a blanket and shutting out its light. Kagome gasped hard, feeling her breath taken away from her and her eyes were painted over black.

"Its done." Mara announced softly, still holding tightly to Kagome's face. "Now come back! Return to your home!" She called to the mist as if it possessed human qualities, pinching the girl's mouth open again for it to flow back out.

The mist inside Kagome suffocated her soul and slowly began to rise from the depths of inside her body. On its journey out, pieces of it were separated and recollected back down into the core of her figure. Finally, it began to seep out of her open mouth and returned to the inside of the orb, though, with a much smaller soul then had originally been gathered.

Mara frowned and took the ball into both of her hands, letting Kagome's head drop to her chest. "See, what did I tell you Inuyasha. It seems that only a small portion of her soul was taken and so, your Kagome still lives." She watched his shoulders drop but his stare of hatred still remained on his face. "This may cause a small problem at first but it should wear off as time passes." She stated.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at the mentioned error in her plan and grinned mischievously. "Problem huh? And what might that be?" He teased to anger the demon even further.

"It's nothing of your concern." She snapped back at him. "Don't take me so lightly Inuyasha, I would never tell you a solution to this so-called problem." Just as she was about to walk away, she stopped and gave the hanyou her most devious of all grins. "Lets get on to the reason why we're all gathered here shall we? Inuyasha, are you prepared for your fair brother's return?" She questioned to agitate the hanyou, which worked very successfully as he began to shift around and spit foul words in her direction. Turning her back on him, she approached the pool of boiling water and held the orb up over her head.

Kagome squinted her eyes open and slowly lifted her head from against her chest. Her heartbeat raced with every breath she took and small yet noticeable burns of pain sparked around where an arrow still protruded from her body. "What's going on?" She mumbled, searching the room with blurry eyes. Blinking a few times until her vision was clear, she saw Inuyasha but was drawn to another, the same woman who had shot her with that arrow. She felt the urge to shout out to her and demand to know what was going on but it looked as if she would soon find out for herself.

Mara laughed out loud, her body shaking as she did and she peered down into the pool. "My Lord Sesshomaru, your time has finally arrived! Rise from the depths of hell and return to the land of the living!" She hollered loudly. Raising the orb higher into the air she grabbed hold of it tightly then threw it down hard into the pool.

A single lightning bolt shot across the clear night sky and a loud crack of thunder disturbed the peace. As the orb made contact with the water, it splashed huge waves over the walls, which soaked the floor and both the lower halves of Kagome and Inuyasha. Fierce gales of wind swirled around the pool like a tornado and whipped everyone's hair into their faces.

Taking the Tokijin into her hands, Mara cackled loudly and lifted it above her head. "Rise Sesshomaru! Rise my lord!" Everything was working out just the way she had planned and soon the demon she would give up anything for would arrive and live again because of her doing.

Over the hissing howl of the wind there arose a deep devilish laugh which pricked at everyone's skin. The water inside the pool stopped spinning, the wind soon dying down afterwards and everything went still. Large bubbles boiled and exploded but that was all that made a sound. The laughter seized and all was silent.

Inuyasha laughed lightly in mockery of the demon's failure and smirked. "Great show Mara. I rather enjoyed that. I guess your lord isn't very fond of you and what you're doing." He teased.

Mara's mouth hung open and she lowered the Tokijin to the ground. "This can't be. There must be some kind of mistake." She whispered in disbelief. 'What did I do wrong?' Holding her hands on the ledge of the pool, she leaned her body over the side and peered down into the clouded water. "What did I-" Suddenly, a hand with sharp clawed fingers shot up from underneath the water's surface and wrapped around her neck, preventing her from speaking. Her eyes went wide as the owner began to emerge from the boiling water and steam.

Slowly rising to their feet and standing up straight, their long wet silver hair sticking to their bare body, their eyelids shot open and golden orbs were revealed that immediately searched the room around them. Water droplets fell off their nose while others rolled down their bare chest. A large white tail slapped against the water at their feet before moving up and over their shoulder. A blue crescent moon and two scars on each cheek painted their pale face.

Kagome gasped and bit down on her lip. 'Sesshomaru! But…why? How!' Questions filled her head as she gazed fearfully over at the demon that she thought she'd never have to see ever again. Not being a demon herself, she could already sense the amount of danger Inuyasha and herself were in.

Sesshomaru's first glimpse was of his younger brother and he smirked, dropping the unfamiliar demon in his hand to the ground. "Inuyasha." He muttered, recalling how and the reasons behind his sudden and unthinkable demise.

Inuyasha smirked right back at the youkai. "Hey Sesshomaru how was your time in hell? Don't get too comfortable here though because I'll be sending you right back there in no time." He threatened, getting the demon worked up. If Kagome and the others could kill him then so could he.

"You think so do you?" Sesshomaru chuckled, lifting his hand out in front of him and cracking his knuckles. "If I do end up going…then this time I'm bringing you with me!" He shouted and with a quick flick of his wrist, released his poison whip and snapped it in Inuyasha's direction.

Realizing what was fast approaching, Inuyasha dodged his head slightly out of the way and moved his shackled wrist in front of him in defense as best he could. The whip slashed across the cold metal, slicing it in half and releasing his hand from inside. He grinned at Sesshomaru in appreciation, a fang slipping over his bottom lip and he quickly removed the other shackle bound to his wrist. "How can I ever thank you my dear brother." He hissed, wrapping his hand cautiously around the hilt of the Tetseiga.

Sesshomaru ignored the hanyou and slowly turned his head to the side until he gazed upon another. That other being the woman he was once so much in love with. The very same woman who had deceived him then sent him to his grave against his own will. He stared down Kagome with a heavy gaze of hate and snarled. "I don't care about you right now Inuyasha. First I must take care of someone else. That damned wench!" Lifting the whip attached to his fingernails he snapped it in Kagome's direction and watching in satisfaction as she winced before it even touched her.

Sensing more harm to come to Kagome, Inuyasha leapt out in front of her, releasing the Tetseiga and blocking Sesshomaru's oncoming attack. "You keep the hell away from Kagome you bastard! You've caused her enough pain as it is! She doesn't deserve to suffer for your own fucking entertainment!" He growled, protecting Kagome with all his hearts might.

Kagome couldn't help but smile at the words he spoke of risking his life just to save hers. He wouldn't die though and she knew it. She lifted her eyes back up to Sesshomaru's whose stared almost in shock at Inuyasha who stood below her.

The whip returned to his hand and became normal demon claws again. "You'd think we were fighting for the same thing. To have the love and care of a mortal girl." His eyes narrowed and rose to meet Kagome's. "Unfortunately I no longer feel this way. The only thing that could please me is to have her dead." He snarled, emphasizing his last word with all the anger he possessed towards her.

"And I can make your dream come true." Mara piped in, rising to her feet, the Tokijin in her grasp. She stepped behind the youkai and smirked through the corner of her mouth. The moonlight behind her shadowed her face and made her eyes glow in the dark.

Sesshomaru turned his body to face her and lifted his eyebrow slightly when he spotted his sword in her hands. "Who are you?" She certainty smelt like a demon so there was no need to kill her on the spot.

Inuyasha took Sesshomaru's distraction as an open opportunity to free Kagome and so he slowly turned to her, his eyes still watching from the corner for any sudden movements from the two youkai. Lifting his one hand to her shackle, the other still holding to his sword in case of danger, he quickly opened it and released her hand.

Shaking her free wrist to return the circulation of blood to her fingers, Kagome removed the other one from around her hand then stood behind Inuyasha who had turned back to the demons. "Inuyasha we-" She started to whisper but was hushed by his hand over his shoulder.

Mara knelt to her knee, her head bowed and lifted the Tokijin up in her hands towards the demon lord. "I am the dark sorceress Mara at your service Lord Sesshomaru. I am the one responsible for your rebirth." She smirked as the sword was taken from her and she heard it being removed from its sheath.

Gazing over his old sword's blade, he released it fully from its case and whipped his body around back to Inuyasha. "Now we can-" His face fell to a heavy scowl as he found the place where his prey once stood empty. Hearing footsteps running behind him, he lowered his sword back into its sheath and dropped his hands to his sides. 'Its no use trying to hide Inuyasha. I will find you and I will kill you. Both you and Kagome. I will not be the one to perish this time.'


	4. A Dangerous Situation

Chapter 4: A Dangerous Situation

A young female demon exterminator dressed in a black skin tight outfit, amour protecting most of her joints and a large boomerang held over her shoulder emerged out from a dense part of the forest along side a monk. Sweat pricked at their necks by the sun's heat that radiated down to the moist ground where they stood. They had been out walking since very early that morning searching for their half-demon friend who never returned that night.

"Miroku," The demon slayer started, leaning her back against a tree and dropping her weapon to rest on the ground. "We've been going around in circles for hours now and we still haven't found him." She let out a small sigh of exhaustion and brushed back the strands of hair that had fallen from her high ponytail and covered her face.

The monk nodded and stabbed his staff into the ground, its golden rings clattering against one another. "I know that but we can't stop looking. I bet Inuyasha's just moping around the well waiting for Kagome." He smiled over his shoulder to the woman to perk up her spirits.

She tried not to smile but couldn't help herself as the image came to mind. "You're probably right. Lets go there then." Pushing off the tree, she strapped her hand into her giant boomerang's handle and began to lead the way. They had checked the Tree of Ages, all of Keade's village, his own tree and most of the grounds of the Forest Inuyasha, all except the Bone Eaters Well area.

Miroku whiped away the sweat gathering on his forehead and started to follow. Just as his cursed hand went to reach around his staff, a painful throbbing pulsed beyond the slip sealing his most dangerous weapon and pierced through the hole. He grunted loudly through grit teeth and fell onto his knees, his other hand wrapped tightly around his wrist. His fingers stretched out in sear pain and flattened his palm. 'What the hell's happening? It feels like something's trying to get out!' Shutting his eyes to try and resist the pain, he pushed his chin into his chest and began to gasp heavily for air.

The woman stopped dead in her tracks and turned back to face her companion after hearing his fall and sounds of pain that followed. "Miroku!" She shouted when first catching glimpse of him. Running to his side, she sat on her knees and pulled at his shoulders, trying to figure out what was wrong. Her eyes were suddenly drawn down to his lap where he held a firm grip to his cursed hand. A dark demonic smoke seeped past the opening of his cloth and billowed up above his palm. "What's going on?" She gasped with wide eyes.

"Sango!" Miroku grunted, not looking up at her. "Get away from me now!" He knew that this pain could only mean one thing; that his time on this earth was now over and he'd soon be consumed by his own wind tunnel. The last thing he wanted was the woman he loved to be involved in his end and so, releasing his hand from around his wrist, he pushed her away before returning to its original position. "Run away Sango!" He shouted in a last attempt to get her to do what he wanted.

She stared at him with worry in her eyes and shook her head side to side in disagreement. "No! I'm not leaving you Miroku and you're not going to leave me either!" Standing to her feet, she quickly unsheathed the word at her side and concentrated on the smoke forming above his hand. This couldn't have been the way he had explained how he would die. Something seemed very out of place. Each particle gathered and created a dark cloud near his face. Shiny blood red eyes appeared in the center and a sinister laugh emitted from it, echoing all around her. "That sounds like…" Even the thought of that name made her tremble with fear and her body immediately sprung out to meet it. If it really was whom she thought it was then she needed to take him down before things got started.

The monk nearly gasped as she began to approach with a sword in her grasp and he outstretched his hand in front of him so to avoid any harm that may have come to the rest of him. He squinted his eyes and watched in silence as her blade slashed across the cloud only to get stuck halfway. Beams of light shone out from where the sword had made contact and it began to shake in her hands. "Sango!" He called, fearing what the outcome of this situation may be.

Ignoring his plea for her to leave, Sango gripped tighter to the hilt and used all her strength to push the blade deeper into the smoke. The sword slowly began to inch forward and she grinned at such a success. The smoke suddenly allowed the weapon to pass through and she tripped over into the ground in front of the monk. She gasped and watched in terror as the last of the smoke seeped out from underneath his cloth and drifted up to the sky before disappearing into thin air. 'Oh no. What does this mean?' Hearing Miroku shuffling around beside her she quickly rose to her feet and helped him up.

Miroku stared sadly at his cursed hand as Sango helped him to his feet and put away her sword. "That was…Sesshomaru I fear." He said in almost a whisper. How did he manage to come loose from his void? It wasn't supposed to be possible.

"Yeah I think so too. But it doesn't make any sense. Nothing is every supposed to return once they've been sucked into your wind tunnel." Lifting her boomerang over her shoulder she stared at his hand in wonder and disbelief.

Curling his fingers into his palm, he snatched for his staff and gazed very seriously into her eyes, his eyebrows narrowing at his forehead. "Whatever the reason for it we must find Inuyasha quickly. If it is the demon whom we suppose then it could mean that there is a lot of trouble to come."

After the demon slayer had nodded, the two ran deeper into the hot murky forest to find the dry well and hopefully the half-demon as well. They both knew something was up and that what they had seen would do no good. It, the great demon Lord Sesshomaru needed to be killed before everyone died.

* * *

"How's that feel?" Inuyasha asked, gently dabbing some antibiotic liquid on top of the deep wound on Kagome's chest. They had spent the night high up in a tree and waited for the morning's light to arrive before attempting to treat her injury. It had been a rough night for the both of them and as soon as the first beam of light crept over the land they left the safety of their hideout and headed to the old well.

Kagome winced as the medication seeped into her open cut but she tried her best to laugh it off, holding her shirt as best she could over her breast. "Its good. Thank you." Pulling her clothing back over her shoulder, she straightened out her scarf and tie then smiled at the hanyou so he wouldn't worry too much about her.

Inuyasha nodded and twisted the cap back on the bottle before pushing it aside. He watched as she stood to her feet and took a seat on the edge of the well. Sighing lightly, he sat beside her and took her hand. "Kagome…" His words completely slipped his mind as her beautiful hazel eyes met his and seemed to shimmer in the sun's rays. Her scent filled his senses and he felt almost relaxed by it. But he knew that he had to tell her what he needed to say and, shaking his head, continued from where he left off. "…I want you to go home." Her mouth opened to speak but he shushed her with his own voice. "Now that Sesshomaru's back it's going to get real dangerous here. You have to understand that I don't want you to get hurt. Just do what I say. I'll come get you when its all over I promise." He grabbed onto her other hand and stroked his fingers over her soft skin.

Tears swelled in her eyes at his request and she turned her face away from his view. "Inuyasha…I don't…" She paused and bit her lip to hold back her sobs. 'It's not fair! I can help you! Why don't you understand that!' "I…I don't want to leave you. I won't!" She exclaimed, looking back at him, rivers of tears streaming down her cheeks. "What if you don't come back to get me?" Shutting her eyes tightly, she leapt into his body and sobbed into his chest. "I'm not leaving you!"

Having no other choice but to return her embrace, he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and tried to calm her down. "I know you don't want to go but it'll be for the best. Please Kagome, just listen to me." He lifted her chin and smiled for reassurance.

Kagome shook her head slowly in his hand, her lip quivering as she gazed into his golden eyes. 'Inuyasha don't look at me like that. I can't leave you.' Her eyes began to fill with salted tears again as Inuyasha slowly began to lean forward to kiss her goodbye.

"How disgusting." Sesshomaru spat, emerging from the line of trees surrounding the well where Kagome and Inuyasha sat. He grinned as his half-brother jumped to his feet to protect the woman standing behind him. Stopping to admire the hostile hanyou, the Tokijin rattling at his side and his demon companion stepping beside him, he lifted his hand and prepared himself to unleash his most used weapon. "Lets end this now."

Inuyasha immediately unsheathed the Tetseiga and held it in a threatening position pointed towards the demon. "Get back Kagome." He instructed quietly over his shoulder, keeping his eyes locked on the youkai. Knowing that Kagome was back and safe behind him, he turned his full attention to his resurrected brother. "Don't get too upset when you die again." He hissed.

Sesshomaru grinned and dropped his hand to around his sword's hilt. "That will not be the outcome of our battle." He said with confidence, slowly unsheathing his sword as he spoke. "I will thoroughly enjoy your departure to hell."

"Quit talking big words and fight you bastard!" Inuyasha growled, pouncing from the spot in which he stood. "I've had enough of you already!" Just as he was about to release Tetseiga's ultimate attack, Sesshomaru's demon companion slowly stepped in front of her master and held up her hand, the other grasping onto the orb.

Mara frowned at the approaching hanyou and thrust her hand through the air. "No harm shall come to Lord Sesshomaru." She muttered, infuriated by Inuyasha's insults and attempt to kill her lord once again after all her hard work.

Inuyasha gasped as the air in front of his enemies distorted their bodies and was thrown forcefully in his direction. Quickly leaping high into the sky, he smirked at Mara's missed attack and glared down at her smiling face. His mouth opened to shout out and mock her but he stopped, as her eyes seemed to look at something of more importance. Was her target not to hit him? Looking back behind him he nearly choked at what he saw.

Alone and unprotected, Kagome stood frozen in her spot and stared with wide-eyes in terror at the danger before her. With no time to react or even make a sound, Mara's attack was thrust past her body and knocked her backwards down the well.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha hollered in panic as her body disappeared from his vision. Landing on his feet he instantly ran in the direction of the dry well in hopes that she was ok and had passed through to her time safely. It was, after all, what he had wanted her to do. Leaning over the edge, a fang slipped over his bottom lip as he caught Kagome hanging onto the vines on the damp walls of the well. "Let go Kagome! Go home! You'll be safe there!"

Kagome lifted her head from her chest and gazed up into his eyes. "I told you Inuyasha I'm not leaving you!" She shouted back at him, shaking her head furiously side to side. She watched his shocked reaction quickly softened and soon his head nodded in agreement. Having gotten her point across, she hooked her feet into the vines and began climbing back out.

Knowing that he couldn't go and change her mind now, he held his hand down to help her out the rest of the way. Just as she reached out to take his hand, his body was pulled backwards and spun around to face another. "Damn you Mara. I'm going to fuc-" He tried to lift his hand that held the Tetseiga to kill her there and now but it remained frozen in its spot. 'What the hell? What did she do!' He glanced fearfully into her emerald eyes then to the dark orb she placed between their faces.

Mara glared through the ball to the hanyou on the other side and frowned heavily. "I want you dead but there's something I'd like to have from you first." She stopped and lowered the orb to her chest. Stepping closer into his body, the ball pressing between them and slowly sinking into his chest, she leaned her face up to his and prepared herself to take what she wanted.

Inuyasha tried to move his face, tried to move his body, tried to run away but went very unsuccessful as Mara's spell held him in place. He could feel the orb and her hand pushing to his heart but that was the least of his worries, as her face grew closer to his.

Lifting her hand to the back of his head she forced his face into hers and pushed her lips against his. "Give me your power." She whispered seductively, her tongue dancing across his lips. The orb in her hand engulfed his heart and crushed it between its walls. She grinned as his lips began to shiver against her own. "That's it Inuyasha. Offer me your inner demon." She encouraged enticingly.

Kagome grabbed onto the ledge of the old well and heaved herself up over the side. Brushing back her bangs from her face, she lifted her head to search for Inuyasha and gasped at what she spotted first. Jumping to her feet, she stepped to the side of Inuyasha and pulled at his arm. "Inuyasha!" She gasped again as Mara's hand began to pull out from inside Inuyasha's chest and brought out a dark orb with her. 'What is she taking from him?' She panicked and looked up at Inuyasha's ghostly white face. Mara could have either taken his demonic power or his human heart, neither of which she ever wanted removed from him. "Inuyasha! Wake up!" She screamed, shaking his body around.

Mara lifted her glare to stare into Inuyasha's wide violet eyes and she smirked against the pressure she had placed firmly against his lips. 'Almost there Inuyasha. Just a little bit further.' She said in her thoughts, still removing the orb at a steady pace from his body.

Getting no form of response from the hanyou, Kagome turned her head to the demon attached to him and narrowed her eyes heavily. "Get your filthy lips off of him!" She shouted, lifting her hand and striking the demon across the face. The loud crack of skin against skin silenced the forest and Kagome kept her angry glare on the woman.

Having her cheek begin to burn, Mara's eyes widened with hate and she let go of the back of Inuyasha's head, a string of saliva still connecting their lips. "You little wench know your place!" She shouted in rage, having been distracted from her plan. Lifting her hand in the air, she prepared to send another attack at the girl and knock her out for good this time. "Prepare to die!"

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango shouted while running out of the forest and whipping her boomerang towards the demon that threatened to cause harm to her friends.

Mara gasped and quickly pulled her hand back from the couple as a giant boomerang cut between their bodies and separated her from her prey. "Damnit." She muttered in fury.

As the ball was removed from inside his body, Inuyasha slipped into a deep unconsciousness and fell harshly into the woman standing behind him.

Kagome stumbled back against his weight and tried to stop him from falling over. "Inuyas-" Her voice was cut off as her heel crashed into the outside of the well and threw her off balance. Inuyasha's body leaned heavily against hers and knocked them both down to the bottom of the dark pit below.

Hearing Kagome's scream suddenly stop, Mara ran to the well in hopes of finding their bodies dead on the floor though found nothing of the sort. Neither Inuyasha nor Kagome lay on the bottom. It looked as though they hadn't even fallen at all. Growling loudly, she clenched her hands into a tight fist and turned to glare at the demon slayer and monk by her side. "You both will pay for spoiling my plans!"


	5. Useless

Chapter 5: Useless

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango hollered, throwing her boomerang and just missing the sorceress. Running out, she caught the spinning weapon upon its return and began slashing it in her enemy's direction though failing to make contact as the demon dodged every attack she had to offer.

Mara grinned in utter amusement as she watched the woman before her struggle to make her death a reality. "I expected more from a demon exterminator." She taunted as she lifted her hands, a strong amount of power gathering at her fingertips. Without a seconds delay, she shot it towards the woman.

Reacting just in time Sango raised her boomerang to her chest to block most of the attack. Her feet scraped across the dirt as her whole body was forced backwards. Gritting her teeth, she pushed her head against the back of her weapon and tried to outlast the force. As the sorceress's power began to wear out, she sliced her boomerang through the rest and smirked. "We've only just begun." Raising her weapon over her shoulder she threw it in her enemy's direction, watching it as it spun it's way over in attack.

* * *

Miroku grabbed hold of the prayer beads wound around his right arm that sealed his curse and glared at Sesshomaru with rage and disgust burning in his violet eyes. "How is it you've returned here Sesshomaru? How the hell did you find a way to be freed from the void in my hand!" He shouted across to him.

The youkai smirked and shifted his glance over to look at Mara as she battled it out with the demon exterminator. "I had a little help." He said while returning to look back at the monk. "You didn't honestly think I'd stay locked up in there forever did you?"

Frowning in anger and gritting his teeth, Miroku clutched his hand into a tight fist and lifted the closed void out in front of his body. "Well this time I'll make sure you stay in there! Wind Tunnel!" He yelled, beginning to remove the beads and preparing to release the wind he held within his palm.

Sesshomaru scowled and quickly snapped out his poison whip from his fingernails and slashed it across the monk's hand that was removing the seal. "Don't even think about using that pitiful attack on me again." He spat as his weapon returned to him.

Miroku gasped in pain and, after wrapping the beads back around his wrist pulled his injured hand into his chest. "You bastard." He muttered, putting pressure on his burning wound.

* * *

Feeling no threat what so ever to the approaching weapon, Mara narrowed her eyes and lifted her hand in front of her, stopping the spiraling weapon in mid-air. "I thought you would have learned the first time. I cannot be killed so easily. At least not in the hands of a mortal!" With a thrust of her hand, the boomerang was sent back to its owner at a fast rate of speed.

Sango gasped as her own weapon was forced back at her and she held her hand out to protect herself. Her boomerang struck her with full force and knocked her hard to the ground. Coughing for a full breath of air, she rolled onto her side and wrapped her arms around her aching abdomen where her weapon had hit.

Hearing Mara's laughter and the sound of Sango's boomerang as it wedged itself into a tree, Miroku spun on his heals and gasped when he saw his companion on the ground. "Sango!" He shouted in fear, leaving his enemy and running to aid her. Kneeling by her side he rolled her onto her back and scanned over her body. He sighed lightly and brushed back her bangs from her eyes. "There's no blood. You all right?"

She slowly nodded and sat herself up, wincing as she did. "Yes I'm fine. Where's my Hiraikotsu?" She asked, searching the ground around her.

"How pathetic." Sesshomaru muttered as he stepped to Mara's side, slipping his hands into his sleeves. He watched both their expressions fill with hate as they looked at him and the monk help the young woman to her feet. "We have no time for this. There are more important things to do." He said, turning his back to them and walking away, Mara following behind.

"No!" Sango shouted, struggling to walk forward but Miroku held her back. "Get back here and finish this!" She stopped and only grew angrier as they ignored her and disappeared into the forest. "Damnit." Curling her fingers into a fist she glared at where they had last stood.

Miroku sighed and released his grasp from around her. Walking to the well he peered down into its pit and frowned with a worried expression. "I wonder if Inuyasha and Kagome are all right." He said as he remembered the last time he saw them when they fell down the well.

Sango retrieved her Hiraikotsu and stood by the other wall opposite to the monk. "I don't know. Who was that demon?" She asked, strapping her boomerang over her shoulder, wincing slightly from the pain that still remained where she had been hit.

He shrugged and shook his head at her question. "I have no idea. She's defiantly not one we've ever faced before. Maybe Inuyasha and Kagome know who she is. We should wait here for them." Watching his partner agree with a single nod of her head, he took a seat on the ledge of the well and waited in silence for them to return.

* * *

"Ow…my head." Kagome mumbled, narrowing his eyebrows and rubbing a bump found just at her hairline. She touched a wet liquid with her fingertips and figured without any panic that it must be her blood. Slowly opening her eyes, she stared into darkness and began to lift herself off the man underneath her. "Inuyasha?" She whispered softly. No response came and she looked up to the bright surface above their heads. "Mom." She called, cupping her hands around her mouth. As her arms dropped back to her side, her hand touched something cold and she gasped when she realized it was another's hand. "Inuyasha?" Fear trembled her voice as she whispered to him again and wrapped her hands around his. Squinting in the darkness she leaned over his body and gazed over his face. Covering her mouth to hold in her gasp, she began to shake his body around and call his name over and over again. "Inuyasha wake up!" Tears filled her eyes, as he made no indication of doing so. Feeling his cold cheeks with her fingertips she struggled to hold back her cry and fell into his chest, grabbing a handful of his haori. "Wake up." She looked up from his chest to his face and her mouth dropped open at what she saw. Jumping from his body she whipped the tears from her cheeks and began to climb out of the well. "Mom! Grampa! I need your help! Inuyasha needs our help!"

* * *

Kagome sat in silence at the side of her bed where Inuyasha lay still. She held tight to a cup of hot soup, a blanket over her shoulders and a bandage across her wound and she watched him intently for any sudden movements. 'How did this happen to you? Did Mara do this?' She touched his cold forehead with her heated hand and brushed away the strands of hair that lay across his face. Running her fingers down the side of his face she looked out her window outside to the night's darkness. "How come you're human?" She whispered quietly to herself as she spotted the bright crescent moon in the black sky. Looking back at the pale hanyou she began to worry about their current situation. Mara must have done something but figuring out what proved to be nearly impossible. Tucking her hair behind her ear she put the cup down onto the table beside her bed and lifted the blanket from her shoulders. How was she to know without going back there and confronting Mara for answers? Neatly placing the blanket over his covered body she sighed and walked quietly to the door. 'If he doesn't wake up soon…I'll have to go back by myself.' Closing the door behind her, she headed down the stairs to gather some supplies in case of danger.

* * *

'My body…I feel so weak.' He could feel every muscle trembling with the mixture of pain and fear. Something just didn't feel normal at all. Like he was another people. The last thing he could remember before being shrouded into darkness was Mara's demonic orb sinking into his heart, her lips touching his and Kagome's screams. 'What did she do to me?' He lifted a shaky hand over his eyebrows and slowly opened his eyes to a dimly lighted room. 'And where am I?' Rubbing his face, he slowly sat up and observed his surroundings. "Kagome's room?" He mumbled to himself, cocking an eyebrow at the quick realization. The door at the end of the bed where he sat suddenly opened and in stepped Kagome, a wet cloth in her hand. "Hey." He said softly.

Kagome smiled and closed the door behind her. "I'm glad to see you awake. How do you feel?" She asked, taking a seat and handing him the cloth.

He shrugged and took it from her hand. What he was supposed to do with it though was beyond him and so he just held onto it. "Good I guess. I feel a lot weaker than I normally do though." Looking out the window he stared at the darkness and was in shock by how long he must have had been out.

"You're taking your state a lot lighter than I thought you would." She said in almost a laugh, taking the cloth from his hands and placing it across his forehead. Smiling at his confused expression to what she had said, she sat back down and handed him the cup of hot soup.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyebrows and glared at her. "What do you mean?" As he turned to her, the wet cloth fell from his face and dark bangs covered his eyes. His eyes went wide and he held out his hands in front of him. 'I…I'm human! It doesn't make any sense! The new moon doesn't appear for at least another two nights.' Jumping from the bed he sprang to the window and glared at the white moon overhead. "Tell me Kagome. What did Mara do?"

Kagome shook her head and watched his angry self over her shoulder. "I've been trying to figure that out for myself." She sighed, standing up beside him and tugged on his arm. "Inuyasha you shouldn't be up and moving around yet. You need to calm down and relax for a while."

Punching his fist into the wall, he took his arm from Kagome and began pacing the room in thought. "No damnit. Kagome it had to have been Mara. It only makes sense considering why she did what she did!" He said while returning to sit on the edge of the bed. "I hate this." He growled.

"You're probably right." Kagome agreed and held her hands around her waist. If Mara were capable of doing such a thing then their deed to dispose of Sesshomaru again would be very difficult. They now knew of two strengths she possessed but were there more dangerous ones that had yet to be unleashed?

Inuyasha frowned heavily and rose once again. "There's only one way to find out. You coming?" He asked as he picked up the Tetseiga from her floor and strapped it at his side. He was almost positive that she was the demon who had turned him into the one form he despised being the most. And if Mara really possessed his demonic power there was no telling what she would do with it.

Kagome gasped and ran to his side. "You're not going back are you?" She nearly shouted in panic when she saw how determined he was to leave. "Inuyasha no. I won't let you. You'll get killed!" Stepping in front of the doorway she held her arms across it to block his escape.

Scowling at her attempt to stop him, Inuyasha stepped in front of her body and looked down at her. "I'm guessing you're not coming with me then. Move it Kagome. I'm going back with or without you." He said very strictly and observed her as she didn't budge from her spot and glared right back at him. "Kagome!" He shouted in frustration. Grabbing onto her arms he forced them down to her sides. "You don't understand! I have to go back!" Pushing her out of the way, he roughly swung open the door and ran down the stairs.

Kagome's face fell as she fell onto her bed after failing to hold him back. She would have gone if they had planned their moves out first instead of rushing blindly into something that could prove to be very dangerous for everyone. Crawling across her bed and slipping over the side she stared out her window and watched him run into the well house. 'Should I go with him?' After he disappeared into the small hut she sat back down on her bed and stared at her floor in total silence, trying to figure out if she should or shouldn't go. Sighing lightly she slumped her shoulders and gazed back out the window.

* * *

Inuyasha marched inside the well house, trying to contain his anger that was aimed at Kagome's ignorance and Mara's demonic abilities. Resting his foot atop the old well he looked back towards Kagome's house and had second thoughts about leaving against her will. She was after all, just trying to protect him the best she could. He shook his head and removed all ideas of changing his mind and looked down into the dark pit of the well. He needed to protect her as well though. And the only way of doing that was to have his demonic power returned to him. Having his mind made up he stepped up on the edge and dropped himself down into the well. 'I don't need her help.' Disappearing from her era, he passed through the transfer of time and waited to return to his home. 


	6. Together Once Again

Chapter 6: Together Once Again

"They've been gone quite a while now." Sango murmured as she crossed her arms and looked down into the well. Night had fallen a few hours ago and her worry about her two friends only grew with every second that passed. It was hard not being able to jump through time like Kagome and Inuyasha did and if there was ever a time she envied their ability to do so it was now.

Miroku heard her sigh and lifted his gaze to the pearl crescent moon above their heads. "Yes…They have. But I'm sure they're fine." He couldn't get his mind off Sesshomaru's new companion though. A demon of such strength such as him didn't often accept any help from others. Maybe this new demon had sentimental value to him then. The shuffling of feet distracted his concentration and he turned his head over his shoulder to see Sango kneel over the ledge of the well and gaze sadly into its darkness. "Are you that worried?" He questioned with a bit of a tease to his voice.

Resting her chin on her hands, she shrugged her shoulders lightly. "Well of course…Just a little. I know Inuyasha can take care of himself. I'm just scared for Kagome." She paused and picked up a rock by her side. Rolling it around in her palm she scanned it intensely and spoke. "Since Sesshomaru's back…what if the same thing happens to Inuyasha again?" She asked, raising her eyes to the monk who listened closely to every word she said.

"It won't. Inuyasha's grown stronger since then believe it or not. In both strength and will. He won't let himself be harmed and leave Kagome vulnerable." He said with a reassuring smile.

Sango looked back at the rock and tightened her grip around it. "You do remember we no longer have the Tenseiga. It doesn't exist anymore to save anyone's life this time." She said, and cursed upon their destroying of the sword that granted life.

Miroku nodded his head slowly in realization and turned to look down the well. "Yes you're right. We'll have to be much more careful this time round and plan out our strategies thoroughly before going into battle."

She chuckled quietly at the word 'plan' and knew that would never follow through if Inuyasha were around. Tossing up the rock in her hand she then stood to her feet and dropped it carelessly down into the well. Just as she was about to walk away, a faint growl rose from the depths of the pit and her eyes widened with hope.

"Who the hell threw this?" Inuyasha grumbled as he pulled himself over the well's edge and up onto his feet. He glared at the monk and demon slayer in annoyance. His eyes narrowed as neither of them made any indication of confessing and it only tested his already edgy patience. "What's your guys problem!"

Miroku slowly rose to his feet, using his staff for support, his eyes locked on their awaited guest and turned properly to face him. "Inuyasha…what happened?" His vision quickly shifted up to the moon in the sky than back down to its original position.

Glaring at the man, Inuyasha pulled the rock into a fist and crossed his arms. "What do you mean what happened?" He asked through gritted teeth, trying to contain his anger.

Sango took a step closer towards him and quickly scanned over his appearance. "You're human is what he's trying to say. How is that possible when tonight isn't the new moon?"

"Oh." Inuyasha started, having forgotten the state in which he was in. 'I guess I forgot.' Looking up at the night sky his arms dropped to his sides and his facial expression fell to a more serious and concerned look. 'This is why Kagome didn't want me to return.'

Miroku tilted his head in a confused manner at his hanyou friend's quick shift in moods. "Something the matter Inuyasha?" He asked solemnly, taking a step towards him.

'Kagome…maybe I shouldn't have-' Shaking his head side to side, he looked back down at his two companions and released his arms. He had to come back no matter what she wanted or how she planned to go about their situation. Sesshomaru had unexpectedly returned and they didn't have any time to waste sorting out plans when innocent lives would be lost. Narrowing his eyes in thought, he curled his fingers into his palm. "Where's Sesshomaru and Mara? Where did they go?" He asked in a stern and demanding voice.

"Mara?" Sango piped up, her eyes widening at the foreign name. 'Could she have been that demon with Sesshomaru?' When Inuyasha and Miroku had directed their attention to her, waiting for her to finish what she had started she continued. "Who is this Mara that you speak of?"

"I don't know exactly who she is but she seems to know Sesshomaru pretty well." Inuyasha said, recalling how she had talked so fondly of Sesshomaru and seemed to believe that bringing him back to life was a brilliant idea.

'It must be her.' Strapping the Hiraikotsu over her shoulder, she nodded her head slightly towards the hanyou and turned in the direction he requested. "The last we saw of them was over that way." She was about to lead them the way when a haunting realization shook her steps. "Inuyasha…you're human. I don't think its such a good idea if you-"

Inuyasha stopped her from speaking with a nudge of his shoulder against hers as he passed by. "That doesn't matter. You two are as well so what's the difference?" He growled, not turning back to look at her as he kept on his way. "Besides, I'd like to make a visit and take back something that belongs to me."

Taking a step beside the demon slayer, Miroku nodded his head in encouragement and smirked. "Lets get going then Sango." Running after the sprinting man in the lead, he wasn't the least bit surprised when only seconds later she was right by his side, her weapon armed and ready.

* * *

The demon lord walked in silence throughout the forest and listened in mild amusement to the criticism made on Inuyasha's behalf from the mouth of the youkai who walked at his side. She was unknown to him and he somewhat hated her company. A demon in his position didn't need a sidekick tagging along on his individual journeys. As he was about to dismiss the unwanted demon, a sour scent passed by his nose and he stopped abruptly.

Mara gasped and looked up at her new found master. "What seems to be the problem my lord?" She asked, clutching the orb tightly in her grasp. Bowing her head slightly, her eyes locked on the demon's who's stared beyond the forest she waited quietly for the answer.

Sesshomaru turned his body towards the forest and sniffed the air carefully. "Can you not smell it?" His very monotone voice questioned the demon below him. 'Inuyasha…how ironic.' Resting his hand atop the newly obtained sword the Tokijin, he listened for his prey to arrive.

Looking where Sesshomaru had now turned she frowned and smelt the night's cold air, though catching nothing she recognized. "No I do not. What is it that you smell?" Straightening her back, she stepped closer to his side and watched his cemented facial expression.

Sensing a sudden rustle within the forest, Sesshomaru prepared himself for whom he would see. "He's here." Right as his words were spoken, three figures emerged from the heavy brush and instantaneously glared in his direction, their weapons drawn and ready for a fight.

Inuyasha snaked his hand around the Tetseiga, even knowing the fact that it wouldn't transform didn't mean that he still couldn't use it. He grit his teeth when he spotted Mara holding the orb that contained his demonic power and getting to her didn't appear to be as easy as he would've liked. His older brother slowly unsheathed his sword and stood protectively in front of her. "Get out of the way Sesshomaru. I didn't come here to fight you. Not yet." He said, trying to sound threatening but serious at the same time.

A mischievous smirk played upon Sesshomaru's lips as he watched his younger half-brother stand his ground and attempt to send him away. "Inuyasha." His eyes examined the boy ahead of him. "You forebode me…even though you are just merely a human. Are you not afraid?"

"Like hell I ain't!" He shouted, somewhat intimidated by his taunting brother. "Now get out of the way before I take you down too!" Springing from his spot and ripping the dull Tetseiga from its sheath, Inuyasha charged at the youkai. Slicing his sword horizontally, confident that it would hit he was surprised when his enemy dashed out of the way and appeared beside him.

Sesshomaru frowned down upon his brother and firmed his grip on his sword before he roughly cut it across his arm. His eyes followed the mortal as he fell to his knees and wrap his hand around his bloody wound. "Did you honestly think I'd allow myself to be injured by a mere mortal?" He questioned in a sinister voice.

"Inuyasha!" Sango cried, running from her spot in a panic and raising her boomerang with both hands over her shoulder to throw at the demon. "Hirai-" Unable to finish as her enemy turned her way and snapped his poison whip in her direction, she quickly lowered her weapon in front of her and grit her teeth as she was pushed back to where she started.

Glaring at the demon exterminator as his whip returned to his hand, Sesshomaru bared his fangs at her to impose a threat as he spoke. "Do not interfere or next time you won't be so lucky." He watched as the monk ran by her side to check to see if she was all right.

"Sesshomaru." Mara said to direct his attention over to her. Lowering her eyes to the human Inuyasha as he began to stand to his feet she continued. "What do we do with him?"

Using the Tetseiga for support, Inuyasha rose to his feet and clutched tightly to his bleeding arm. 'I forgot how much it hurts to be human.' Wrapping both hands around his sword's hilt, trying to ignore the pulsing pain in his right arm, he lifted his hazel eyes to his enemy and frowned as if to mean business.

The youkai grinned and straightened out his shoulders. "Leave him to me. He needs to be taught a lesson about knowing his place in this world." Turning his back on the demon he stepped in front of his mortal brother and pushed his sword's blade against that of the Tetseiga's. "Don't you Inuyasha?"

A heavy scowl painted his pale face and he began to grind his teeth at his brother. "Fuck you Sesshomaru! I ain't the one who needs to be taught a fucking lesson here!" Pulling the Tetseiga away from the demon he thrust it at his enemy's chest but pierced only air as he moved behind him. A sharp pain surged across his back as his enemy attacked him from behind.

Sesshomaru's facial expression never changed as the human he had struck so carelessly fell to his knees once again. "Do you want to die Inuyasha? Is that what you want?" He wasn't planning on killing his rival in such a vulnerable state for it would bring him no pride or satisfaction. He'd just become one of the several hundred other demons who have slaughtered a human and he knew he was better than that.

Wincing in pain, Inuyasha used his hands for support and stared wide-eyed at the ground beneath him. If only he was half-demon again. Then he could finish off both Mara and Sesshomaru without Kagome getting involved. "Damnit." He muttered, his voice shaky from such wishful thinking. Peering out the corner of his eyes, he spotted the second demon that held possession of his demonic power. Sliding his hand across the dirt and taking hold of the Tetseiga, he leapt from the ground and ran at her. "Mara you-"

"Not so fast Inuyasha." Sesshomaru hissed, snatching onto Inuyasha's wrist and pulling it behind his back. He held his sword at his neck to stop him from moving any further. "Mara." He said in a stern voice, lifting his eyes to the demon. "I advise you do it now."

With a nod of her head towards her master, Mara turned her attention towards the hostile human. Grinning devilishly, she lifted the dark orb to her chest and her eyes flickered shades of red. "I must thank you Inuyasha for this gift you have given me. You won't be sorry. I'll make sure to put it to good use."

Inuyasha struggled against Sesshomaru at her threats but tried to keep distance between his neck and the blade of the sword. "Give me back what's mine Mara or else!" He shouted, his eyebrows furrowed down upon his eyes.

Mara smirked at the human and snickered at what he had said. "Or else what Inuyasha? Don't make me laugh." Gazing down at the orb a sharp white fang slipped over her crimson lip and her small smirk spread across her face to an evil grin.

* * *

"What is she going to do?" Sango whispered, lowering her weapon to the ground. 'If I try to stop her Sesshomaru might harm Inuyasha.' Biting her bottom lip in worry and frustration her grip tightened around the strap of her boomerang.

Miroku frowned and curled his fingers into a fist. "I don't know but we're about to find out." His eyes narrowed as the same demonic smoke began to rise from where her fingers touched the ball.

* * *

Her emerald eyes lifted slowly and met the fearful stare of the human boy held in her master's arms. "Inuyasha." She hissed, her voice distant and sinister with every syllable. "It's time!" She exclaimed, thrusting her arms up to the sky. Dark clouds began to gather and swirl above their heads. Thunder crashed in low trembles when the clouds collided with one another.

Inuyasha's insides shivered at Mara's chuckle and he thought for a second that his heart had stopped. He could feel Sesshomaru's grip on his wrist get tighter with the intensity of what was going on. Cursing in his mind he glanced over to the side to his companions, begging them to do anything to stop what was happening. As he was about to turn back, a tiny pink light emitted past the darkness of the forest grabbed his attention. 'What the…'

"Finally! Now I can have all the power I require to become an unstoppable demon!" Mara shouted in excitement as the smoke surrounded her body. She laughed loudly, a full set of fangs exposed and stared up into the bottom of the orb. 'Sesshomaru will be most pleased. Then we can take over this pitiful human infested land!'

A sharp hissing sound from behind directed both the monk and demon exterminator to the forest over their shoulders. As they turned on their heels, an arrow whipped past their ears, throwing their hair into their faces. Both gasped and followed it with their eyes.

Sensing a disturbance beyond her knowledge, Mara's eyes fell and grew wide at what was aimed right above her. She choked on her angered scream and was about to bring the orb into her chest when the tiny arrow pierced right through it. Her hands clapped together as it shattered into pieces and shards of black crystal glass rained down on her face. Growling in rage, her arms falling to her sides she glared at the human boy accusingly.

Inuyasha couldn't help but grin as the demonic smoke surrounded his own body and seeped into his mouth. Like a cloud passing swiftly over a mountain he was transformed back into his half-demon form once again. Without a seconds delay, his claws dug into Sesshomaru's wrist and he ripped his arm away. Leaping over in front of his friends, he grinned at the tempered demon sorceress. "What's wrong Mara? Your plan get spoiled?" He watched in amusement as she cringed with hate.

"But who shot that arrow?" Miroku asked, stepping beside the cocky hanyou. Was it Kaede or could it have been Kagome? At the sound of footsteps and heavy huffs for air, Miroku turned around and smiled at whom he saw. "Kagome it was you." He said, the clear hint of appreciation in his voice.

Kagome smiled and nodded her head. "Yup." Stepping beside Sango who stood slightly behind Inuyasha, she strapped her bow over her shoulder. She couldn't help but get an uneasy feeling at Mara's heated glare that was directed right at her.

Crossing his arms across his chest and avoiding eye contact with the girl by looking in the other direction, Inuyasha wrinkled his nose. "Thought you weren't coming?" He asked in an annoyed tone of voice.

Kagome grit her teeth and shot a glare at the hanyou who, unlike the rest, didn't seem at all happy that she had come back. "I wasn't going to but it's a sure good thing I did seeing as what was going on. Why can't you just thank me for saving your butt!" Sango's small giggle at what she said made her hard facial expression soften.

Inuyasha bit the inside of his mouth at her request and shut his twitching eyes. He hated it when she tested his pride. "What happened to making a plan?" He said to try and get her going. Smirking, he looked at the monk for applause but got nothing of the sort.

"Well. Isn't this a sight for sore eyes." Sesshomaru commented unhappily, slipping his bloodied arm into his sleeve. His golden eyes narrowed when his hanyou brother spun around and gripped onto the hilt of his sword. "And you're looking as pitiful as ever." He taunted.

Ripping the Tetseiga from its sheath, Inuyasha positioned it in front of him and growled. "Lets end this now Sesshomaru." Watching his brother do the same he dug his feet into the ground then leapt in attack. "The sooner the better!"

Sesshomaru grinned and ran out to meet him. "Same goes to you Inuyasha." A loud clap of thunder crashed above their heads when his sword collided with Inuyasha's. Gusts of wind swirled around their feet and sparks where their swords connected flew past their faces. 'The sooner the better indeed.'


	7. Harmful Errors

Chapter 7: Harmful Errors

Leaping into the air and glaring down below him, Inuyasha dove down to the ground and swung his sword across his enemy. Though, like all the others times, he was stopped. Gritting his teeth he pushed all his weight against his sword and felt the youkai do the same. "You're not going to make this easy are you Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru grinned and leaned harder into the swords, his face inching closer towards Inuyasha's. "Not until I make sure you're dead." Pulling his sword back, he leaped into the air and watched his younger brother stumble forwards. "Lets go Inuyasha. Stop wasting my time." He called down to the hanyou.

Inuyasha growled and glared up at the demon. "Well maybe if you're stop running away you wouldn't have that problem!" He shouted. Kicking off the ground, he soared to the sky, his word readied at hand. Rising in front of the youkai he cracked his knuckles and didn't hesitate to scratch his claws across his arm. "Or is it that you're stalling because you know I'm going to kill you Sesshomaru?" He questioned as his claws ripped through the demon's sleeve, barely touching skin.

Shifting his body away, Sesshomaru tore away the remains of his tattered sleeve and lifted his sword. "You'd like that wouldn't you?" His body suddenly sprung forward from its spot and the two swords clashed again, sparks of light emitting from where they met.

* * *

Mara's eyes glanced back and forth from the enemies before her and to her master. She ducked her head slightly as a boomerang flew over head and she shot an icy glare at the man and woman who kept constantly attacking her without a second's break. "I told you that you are not worth fighting!" She shouted in anger, thrusting her hands forwards in the direction of the weapon returning to its wielder.

Frowning as her desired weapon wedged its way into a tree, Sango quickly unsheathed her sword and ran in full speed towards the demon. "Not worth fighting huh? I'd like to hear you say that again when this sword slices you in half!" She shouted, speeding up for a full force frontal attack.

The corner of the demon's lips curled into a sly grin at the exterminator's threats and she rose a testing eyebrow. 'We'll see about that.' Bending her elbows slightly, her fingers locking and her chin pressing into her chest, she narrowed her eyes and glared at the approaching woman.

A large amount of demonic power blasted past Miroku's body and he choked on his own air in disbelief. 'It's coming from that demon!' His mind shouted as tiny sparks of lightning shot from her body and into the ground. Sango's figure suddenly came into the picture and he gasped, afraid of what might happen to her. "Sango no!" Grasping onto his prayer beads around his wrist, he unwound them and unsealed his curse.

Strong gusts of wind pulled at her body as she ran at the youkai. Scowling in frustration, her run stopped in motion and her feet began to slide back. As she swung her sword around her side and was about to throw it at the demon, the ground beneath her began to rumble violently and fell from her hand. Sango looked at the demon in fear as her tiny smirk grew to a large grin and blood ran down her chin from where her fang had pierced her lip.

"You think you're so tough." Mara muttered, her insides tingling with the erotic sensation of power. The sparks of lightning grew at her fingertips and she slowly began to lift her hands to her chest. "Well lets see you handle this!" At the shrill of her voice, large beams of lightning shot down from the sky and collided with her body. Rocks thrust up from the ground around her and a ball of electric energy exploded at her command.

* * *

Kagome's shoulders shrunk and her hands covered her ears at such a loud noise. Turning her head in the direction of her friends, her hair whipping past her face by the gusts of wind from the blast, she gasped when she spotted Sango as she was thrown away from the demon. "Sango!" She screamed in hopes that somehow she'd be saved.

Disrupted by the sound of Kagome's voice, Inuyasha looked away from his battle in time to see his monk companion cover the hole in his hand and run to the falling exterminator's aid. A sigh of relief escaped past his lips as she fell into his arms and he lowered her to her feet, realizing that she was obviously unharmed. "Too close." He whispered to himself.

Sesshomaru looked out the corner of his eyes to the hanyou whose attention had been drawn someplace other than where he was. Slowly rising his sword, a grin playing at his lips he tightened his grip around the hilt and prepared to strike.

* * *

"You ok Sango?" Miroku asked in concern, holding on to her hand and waist to keep her balanced. He didn't argue when she pushed his hands away from her. His history was probably what caused the distasteful look upon her face.

Sango watched the monk carefully as she brushed the dirt from her arms. "I'm fine thanks." If it hadn't been for Mara she wouldn't have been so obviously cautious around the man and maybe would have let him be a little flirtatious with her- to a certain extent that is. But right now, she had other more important things on her mind and didn't have the patience to slap him across the face if he did get on her nerves. Turning her full body to face the demon she gave her her most hated stare.

Mara relaxed her muscles and the corner of her mouth turned up into a tiny smirk. "You're lucky you aren't dead exterminator." She said while she kneeled down and picked up the sword that the woman had dropped when she was blown away. "And still you don't flee? How stupid can you humans be?" Her glance shifted up to Sesshomaru than back down again.

"What is she…" Miroku whispered quietly, sensing the demon's distraction. Following where she had looked, his eyes widened and his mouth slowly fell open as he saw the demon lord spring from his spot and charge at Inuyasha. "Kagome!" He shouted, beginning to run towards the girl. "Inuyasha!"

Upon hearing Miroku's warning Kagome spun on her heels to see Inuyasha get struck across the chest and thrown to the ground. A loud crash shook her body and she gasped as dirt and debris rose in a dusty cloud. "Inu…Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed, sprinting to reach him.

Mara twisted her grip on the sword and ran out to meet the slayer. "This'll teach you to mess with enemies stronger than you!" Leaping into the air, she attacked from above and drove the blade of the sword down her target's arm. The strong smell of blood aroused her senses and she licked the tip of the blade clean of the hot substance. "Have you learned a lesson yet exterminator?" She asked in a calm tone, running her fingers across the sharp metal.

Sango winced slightly and held onto her bleeding left arm. The ruby red liquid covered her fingers like a warm blanket and dripped off down to the ground. Letting loose a single chuckle, Sango grinned at the over-confident demon sorceress. "We'll see who learns a lesson here." Having her threat delivered and without waiting for her enemy's reaction she turned in the direction of her weapon and ran as fast as she could towards it.

Growling in rage as the woman ran away in an attempt to retrieve her weapon and balance the odds, Mara quickly took after her to stop her before she reached her destination. "I don't think so! You will die!" She hollered, lifting her sword over her shoulder.

Sensing the danger behind him, Miroku whipped around and bit his lip in fear when he saw the demon ready and about to kill the one he loved. "Sango!" He shouted, snatching onto his prayer beads and lifting his hand out in front of him. After unwinding the first wrap around his wrist, he was about to release the void when an arrow hissed past his ear and struck the demon before he could. Turning his head over his shoulder he saw Kagome still holding onto her bow, a fierce glare aimed at the demon that fell the ground with an arrow protruding from her arm. "Kag-"

"Get out of here. Take Sango and run. Inuyasha and I can take care of this." Kagome instructed with an urgent and pleading voice. Strapping her bow around her shoulder she turned away from the monk and continued running to where she was originally headed. She didn't know for sure if her and Inuyasha alone could handle it but she couldn't stand to see her friend's lives in danger.

Miroku was about to deny leaving but bit his tongue as the hanyou stood to his feet, cursed the demon above him and sprung to attack. Swallowing his voice he nodded his head slowly and caught up to the demon exterminator. Without looking back he snatched onto her arm and ran her out and away from the battle.

* * *

Sesshomaru grinned as the hanyou rose again with his sword in hand, preparing to take him down in just one swing it seemed. "Oh Inuyasha. You're incapable of learning the most vital technique to killing me." He tisked as he lifted his sword to his chest and gripped it tightly. As the half-demon grew closer so did his grin, a sharp white fang slipping over his bottom lip. "You will never succeed in a victory unless your enemy is not expecting it!" He shouted.

Inuyasha gasped and tried to stop his movement upwards as the demon lord snapped his whip across his hand. The poison leather like strap tightened around his fingers and ate away at his flesh. He grit his teeth to try and bear the pain but he didn't last long and unconsciously let go of the Tetseiga. 'Oh no!' He watched in terror as it fell to the earth and pierced the ground on contact. Stopping himself from rising any further he turned his body around and dove to the ground.

Looking from the Tetseiga to Inuyasha, Kagome froze in her spot when she saw Sesshomaru dive right after him. She didn't have time to shoot the demon down before he reached Inuyasha so she could only resort to warning him and hope he'd hear her. "Inuyasha look out behind you!" She screamed.

With a dumbfounded look upon his face, Inuyasha peered over his shoulder and felt the pain before it even hit him. Having no time to move and escape unharmed, Sesshomaru slashed the Tokijin from his shoulder down to his opposite hip then stabbed him right through his abdomen. His mouth opened to scream but no sound came out. The sky above him and the smirking demon in front of him began to blur and melt away as he slipped into an unconscious eternity. 'Not…again.' He could feel his body falling from the sky and taste the thick blood gathering in his throat. '…Kagome.' His eyes shut tight and all feeling disappeared as his body slammed into the ground.

Kagome shook violently and covered her face as the hanyou vanished in a cloud of dust. Slowly peeking between her fingers, tears swelled in her eyes when he wasn't anywhere to be seen. "Inuyasha?" She whispered softly, though only the cold brutal silence replied her. 'Is…he…' Shaking her head frantically side to side she ran to him to discover the truth.

* * *

Sheathing his sword, Sesshomaru landed softly on his feet and frowned in dissatisfaction at the girl who still ran to his younger insignificant brother. What did she see in such a weakling half-breed like him anyway? He silently congratulated himself as a cool breeze passed by his body and carried no scent of his younger half-brother. He sighed lightly, his deed done and now he could roam the lands carefree and conquer whatever he felt like conquering. Brushing his hair over his shoulder he turned from the scene and began to walk away. As he was about to enter the forest he stopped abruptly and cautiously looked back. 'What was that I just sensed? It was like a thousand knives had just ripped my insides out…' He wanted to look at Inuyasha to make sure it wasn't him and a sudden rustling noise relieved him from doing so.

A low growl rumbled in her chest as she slowly rose to her feet. With a heated glare on the girl running to the aid of her lover, Mara snatched onto the arrow in her arm and pulled it roughly out with no regard to the condition of her skin afterwards. Shivers of hate prickled her pale skin and her body shook with the urge to kill. "Damn that wench." She muttered devilishly. "Damn her to hell. I'm going to kill her even if it's the last thing I do." She finished, crackling her fingers and licking her lips as if the taste of blood were already there.

* * *

'Please.' Kagome pleaded, entering the cloud of dirt that surrounded the hanyou she was looking for. 'Please don't be dead.' As the smoke began to clear, a faded red figure slightly appeared and her stomach twisted knowing who it was. "Inuyasha!" She called, running to the fallen man. As his whole body came into view she suddenly stopped, her bow slipping off her shoulder and crashing to the ground. Her mouth opened and all she could do was stare with glossy eyes at the bloodied hanyou below her. "…No…Inuyasha." 


	8. Tainted Heart

Chapter 8: Tainted Heart

"_This is it little brother, time for your demise." Hissed Sesshomaru, his eyes beginning to flicker different shades of blood red. He roughly pushed Inuyasha back and watched with wild amusement as his feet slipped and he feel into the mud._

"_Inuyasha!" Kagome shrieked in terror, running out to his fallen figure._

_Sesshomaru frowned at the approaching girl and swung out his sword in her direction with no intention of pulling it away if she grew too close. It would be her own fault if the sword in his hand pierced through her heart, killing her instantly. "Do no interfere wench! I'll deal with you later!" He shouted, still rather furious with her actions from earlier. She was the reason why this had to happen._

_Kagome stopped abruptly and stared at Inuyasha. "Please get up…Please Inuyasha." She whispered, loud enough for him to hopefully hear._

_Inuyasha grunted and pulled himself up onto his bottom. His ears were ringing, his eyes were burning and affecting his vision, and he couldn't quite remember where he was. Rubbing the side of his head, he quickly noticed that something was missing from his grasp. 'The Tetseiga!' He searched frantically for his beloved sword and quickly found it buried under the wet mud. He didn't even notice Sesshomaru's body standing before him or Kagome to the side of him. A sly grin appeared across his lips and he reached to take the sword back into his hands._

_Sesshomaru smirked mischievously at Inuyasha's cluelessness to his surroundings and he instantly crushed Inuyasha's hand with his foot. "I don't think so Inuyasha."_

_Choking on air, Inuyasha blindly looked up and stared fearfully at the smiling demon above him. He tried in panic to take back his hand and the Tetseiga to no success. Sweat gathered at the back of Inuyasha's neck and he could feel his mouth drying by the second. He stared up into Sesshomaru's cold golden eyes, helpless to do anything._

_Sesshomaru chuckled loudly and glared at Inuyasha's face. "Hmmm…" He lifted his finger to stroke down his chin. "This looks vaguely familiar…doesn't it Inuyasha?"_

_Kagome took a step forward and reached out her hand in an attempt to pull him away from danger. But she knew it would go unsuccessful. "…Inuyasha…Please. Get up!" She called out to him. Staring at his blank expression, she could feel exactly how he did…completely and utterly terrified._

_Inuyasha swallowed hard. He longer had any feeling left in his body, he couldn't move at all. His mind flashed back to those nightmares of him fighting against Sesshomaru and how he was always the one to die. Could they have been prophecies? Sesshomaru's chuckle brought him back to the real world and he stared up at the sword aimed straight for his body. 'Move damnit! Come on! I can't abandon Kagome! I can't leave her vulnerable! I need to stay!' His mind shrieked, urging his body to move but no compromise came._

_Sesshomaru looked down at the half-demon. "Exactly like before." He lifted his sword to the side of him and pointed the tip for Inuyasha's gut. "Farewell…little brother." With one final thrust, his sword pierced through Inuyasha's body, the tip ripping out his backside._

_Inuyasha screamed in agony, gripping tightly with his hand around the blade that entered his body. His scream grew louder as Sesshomaru twisted the sword around inside of him. He shut his eyes tightly to try and outlast the pain to no prevail. Blood ran from the corner of his mouth and dripped off his chin._

"_Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed with horror, her eyes swelling with tears._

* * *

_Sango smirked at his amount of anger and fastened her weapon around her shoulder and chest. It was no longer needed for they had already won. "You didn't think I'd stand here and let you kill our companion did you?" She laughed under her breath, quite aware that he still heard her._

_He frowned and bared his sharp fangs in her direction as a warning. "Don't start talking like you're the ones victorious. It's far from over my dear."_

"_And how do you suppose that Sesshomaru? You've already lost both your arms." A dangerous and menacing chuckle was heard from below followed by the shuffling of feet._

_Sesshomaru nearly choked on air and he cautiously turned around. Expecting to frown down upon the source of the voice he met the owner eye to eye, sword in hand. "You're supposed to be dead…" He gasped in almost a whisper._

_Inuyasha grinned and whipped the blood from his hand onto his already blood stained haori. "Am I? Well it seems you've yet again failed to kill me." He snickered, wrapping both hands firmly around the sword's hilt. "Stay back Kagome." He called over his shoulder to the young girl. "Say Sesshomaru, do you find yourself a fair fighter?" The half-demon questioned, his fingers cracking as he gripped tighter onto the handle._

_Sesshomaru narrowed his golden eyes at the man before him, a large pool of dark red blood forming on the ground around his feet. "What is this Inuyasha? Some kind of detour to buy some time before I kill you? No. If I were such a fair fighter we wouldn't be in this situation. What is the point of this?"_

_Inuyasha smirked and swung the Tetseiga over his shoulder. "Here's the point. Because neither am I!" He cried, slashing the sword with one giant swing through the demon's body._

_The force of the blow threw Sesshomaru's body back, surrounded by a blanket of power. His mouth opened but no sound came out and his blood red eyes enlarged with pain. The youkai's body crashed into the soft grass, indenting his figure into the ground. As the cloud of dust from his fall drifted away, the demon was found lying still, his eyes now closed and blood pouring from his open wounds, including the newest edition Inuyasha created down his chest._

_A long sigh escaped from Inuyasha's blood-filled mouth and he fell onto his knees, using the Tetseiga for support. He laughed slightly_

* * *

"_That has nothing to do with it Sesshomaru! Half-demon or not, I can still kill you! I have something you don't!" He started, then ran at full speed at the youkai. Leaping into the funnel of wind that surrounded him, he lifted the Tetseiga high into the air, preparing to take down the demon once again then strip him of the Tenseiga. His plan was set and he believed it would work. "I have friends who help destroy disgusting demons like you!" His own demonic wind surrounded the Tetseiga and with one strong swipe, blasted a large sum of power at the demon lord._

_The smirk never ceased to leave Sesshomaru's pale face as Inuyasha's sword's power came hurling towards his body. Just as it was about to swallow his body up whole, he did a quick twist in the air, using the Tenseiga to slice across it and redirect it back at Inuyasha._

_With not enough time to react, the large spherical ball of immense energy was thrust into his chest, forcing his body violently backwards into the nearest tree trunk. The wound in his stomach spit out blood and ran down the creases of the bark to the ground. New wounds on his body opened and soaked his haori with their ruby red colour. The hanyou remained on the tree for the blast was so strong that he had been plastered into the tree's body. His body ached more and he was overcome with sudden exhaustion. Slowly lifting his head, he stared at the blurry figure of his older brother, not being able to comprehend what he did wrong. His vision grew worse from loss of blood and with one rough cough, his head fell slowly into his chest, his silver bangs shadowing his pale face._

_Kagome choked on her words and watched in horror as Inuyasha's body gave out on him. Her hazel orbs filled with crystal tears and streamed down her cheeks as the Tetseiga fell from his hand and pierced the ground below. "I-Inu…yasha…Inuyasha!" She screamed._

Kagome's chest rose and fell as her mind collected those haunting images of Inuyasha's near departure from the land of the living. She didn't want to believe he was dead but his limp body told her it had happened and this time there was no way of bringing him back to her. Dropping her quiver to the ground, a tear rolled down her cheek as she stared at his pale and lifeless face. "Oh Inuyasha." She whispered softly, her voice shaky and her lip beginning to tremble. Walking to his side, her feet dragging across the ground, she fell to her knees and touched his hand. "You're so cold." Holding his hand right in hers, she slowly lowered her head towards his and rested her cheek on his forehead. Warm tears rolled from her eyes and onto his skin. 'Why do you have to go? I don't want you to leave me.' She bit down on her quivering lip and held her breath to stop her sobbing. Even though it was so clear to her that he was gone, something in her heart told her otherwise. "Please wake up Inuyasha."

* * *

Smirking and sheathing his sword, Sesshomaru watched in more pleasure as the young woman he once longed to have hung over his dead hanyou half-brother. He chuckled lightly to himself and slipped his hands into his sleeves, satisfied that his deed of killing his brother was finally accomplished. Turning his head slightly to the side as he sensed the presence of the other demon his smirk fell when she now stood beside him. "We're done here. It's time to-"

"Damn her." Mara muttered in a wicked voice, her glare of utter hate piercing through the girl who had caused her minor harm but a tremendous failure. She cracked her knuckles as they folded into her hand and her shoulders hunched up to her ears, her spine curling into an upraised arch below her neck. "I'm going to kill that little bitch I swear it!" She hissed.

Sesshomaru peered over at the crying girl for only a second before turning his body in the other direction. He had no intention of killing Kagome. His reason was unexplainable but he just couldn't bring himself to do such a thing. Maybe all his feelings for her hadn't totally disappeared yet. "No. We're leaving now. We've done enough damage here." He sighed softly and began walking away.

Mara gasped and spun roughly to face his backside. "What!" She snapped. She couldn't believe it. Her master, the one she envied, craved to be under his wing, the one for whom she went through so much trouble to resurrect, was turning down a perfect opportunity to kill a human. She for one would not let him do such a thing. "Are you a demon or what Sesshomaru? No demon would walk away from something like this. You've disgraced us all! You're father should be rolling around in his grave right now." She spat in shear anger.

Stopping abruptly at mention of his father's name in such a crude manner, Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed and a frown fell upon his lips. "How dare you speak of my father that way." He growled heavily. Turning slowly on his heels his eyebrows furrowed down upon his eyes as the spot where the demon once stood was empty. His mouth opened to a full set of sharp fangs when he spotted her dashing off towards Kagome. "Stop this now!" He shouted in pure rage, disgusted at what she was going to do.

The demon sorceress ignored her master's pleas and kept her eyes on the target. 'If he won't kill her then I will. No one will be spared!'

* * *

Kagome sobbed softly and lifted her cheek from his face. Her eyes were fogged from crying but she could still see his pale face. "Inuyasha." Gently whipping away the salted water on his face, her lip began to shake uncontrollably and she threw herself into his chest. "I love you…Please don't leave me behind." Her broken voice said as she sobbed harder. She grabbed a fist full of his haori and pulled it towards her, crushing her face into the fabric. Sealing her lips, her sobbing silenced for the time being, a soft thumping noise echoed in her ears. Thinking it was only her, she hung her head above his heart and sighed. The thumping got louder and faster with every second and she began to realize it was not her own. Immediately sitting up, her glance when down to the hanyou below her and she gasped when she noticed it was him. Colour was returning to his face and his cheeks and his hands were no longer cold to the touch. "I knew you would never leave me." She whispered with a smile.

Mara grinned devilishly as she approached the mourning girl. Finally she could get revenge on behalf of herself and Sesshomaru. She'd make sure that this girl didn't make it to dawn. She quickly looked over her shoulder to the rising sun and frowned. This time she would not fail. Hoisting up her hands, energy gathering at her fingertips, she glared at her target. "Die!" She shouted, thrusting her hands forwards and letting loose the power in her palms.

Hearing a loud shout and the hiss of something unknown to her, Kagome turned on her knees and gasped at what was aimed right at her. "Inuyasha!" She choked. Just as she was about to reach for his hand, the demon's attack was pounded into her side and threw her away from the hanyou. Her body scrapped across the rough ground until she came to a complete stop. Blood surfaced on fresh scratches and licked it's way out of her skin. Kagome winced at the burning sensation of her newly acquired wounds and slowly lifted herself into a sitting position.

Somewhat displeased that the first attack went unsuccessful she kept on running. Growling in rage, she sprinted faster in an attempt to reach and kill the girl before she could fully realize what was happening. Leaping over the hanyou who she supposed to be dead, she licked her lips in satisfaction. As she soared over him and thought of the thrill she would receive from this girl's death, her blood suddenly ran cold and her mind went blank of any sort of achievement. Cautiously looking below her, all her muscles froze as a pair of angry blood red eyes glared up at her.

Without giving her any time to react, Inuyasha sprung from the ground and slashed his claws across her chest. As she fell to the ground and tried to crawl away he attacked her from behind, tearing through the skin on her back. Her screams of pain fed his intense hunger for death. Snatching her from around the neck, he drove his nails through her flesh and smirked as ruby red blood dripped down his hand. Her face begged him to stop but her wish would not ever come true. Growling in his throat he tossed her aside and watched as she slid to a stop by her master, a long trial of her blood soaking into the ground behind her.

Mara swallowed back hard the blood in her mouth and lifted a shaky hand that grasped onto the demon lord's pant leg. "M-my…lord." Red liquid seeped from her mouth as she stumbled on her words. "Please…help me." She begged, her lip quivering from the pain she was feeling.

The demon lord looked away from the transformed hanyou to glance down at his feet to the pitiful demon sorceress. He kept a still look upon his face as her teary eyes gazed up at him and begged for him to revive her. The smell of death overpowered any other scent and he looked away from her in shame. "You're just like all the rest of the fucking demons." He muttered accusingly, pulling his pant leg out of her hand and stepping to the side.

Gasping at the insult directed at her, Mara's hands fell to the sandy ground in utter shock. "S-Sesshomaru no…How can you say that? I…I'm nothing like them." Her lip began to quiver and tears cornered her eyes. "My lord." Lifting her ever-growing heavy body off the ground she dragged herself along the dirt to get closer to her master.

Sesshomaru's insides shuddered with her constant nag to cheat death and he glared down upon her again, disgust visible in his cold golden eyes. With a quick flick of his wrist, the poisonous whip appeared at his fingertips and without any second thoughts, he snapped it around the sorceress' wrist, forcing her up off the ground and closer to his face. "I have no need for you. I never did and never will." His eyes gazed over her beaten body and a small chuckle escaped his parted lips. "I'll let my dear brother finish was he started."

Mara's emerald eyes enlarged at the words spoken by her master and how he seemed to enjoy the thought of letting his inferior brother kill her. "Sesshomaru no I-" Her voice was turned into a gasp of fear as she youkai tossed her roughly into the air and in the direction of the temporary demon.

Following the limp demon's body with his eyes as his whip disappeared back in his hand, he smirked. His half brother leapt to the sky and within seconds the sorceress' scent of life was completely gone. Tucking his arms into his sleeves he watched as the demon's dead body crashed into the ground, its limbs bent in ways they weren't supposed to and its eyes wide open and empty. The half-demon landed next beside it in the rain of blood, his hands, strands of hair, and his clothing stained in the ruby coloured substance. "Did you enjoy that Inuyasha?" From a distance he heard his angry growl and chuckled to himself. "Now that everyone's out of the way, lets finish our little battle. I'm tired of waiting for you to die."

* * *

Crawling quietly across the ground towards the Tetseiga, Kagome watched the two brothers in fear. The odds were all in Sesshomaru's favour for this one. Even though Inuyasha was a full-fledged demon, for the time being, there was no way he could kill Sesshomaru. He'd only end up killing himself. Reaching Inuyasha's sword, she wrapped her hands around the hilt and pulled herself up onto her feet. Her scratches stung but it was nothing she couldn't deal with. Taking the sword from the ground, she held it nervously and watched the furious half demon. 'I've got to stop him…before something bad happens.' 


	9. Fear of You

Chapter 9: Fear of You

"Come at me Inuyasha. What's stopping you?" Sesshomaru said in a none-caring tone of voice to agitate the temporary demon. When he saw his brother shift at his words he smirked and felt it necessary to take hold of his sword. Before he would not even consider killing Inuyasha in his current state but certain circumstances had angered him to the point to do so anyway. Glancing over at Kagome who concentrated on his hanyou brother, his heart began to race for many different reasons. With Inuyasha out of the way, no one could stop him from taking the reincarnated shrine maiden and do what he pleased with her. There were so many open options with Inuyasha gone. He could make Kagome his own. But then again, she'd probably struggle and its no fun loving someone who won't love you back. So he could kill her too and end all his problems. "Inuyasha." He started, looking back over to the hanyou. "I'm going to ask you again. What is stopping you? You're a demon. There is no room for fear."

Inuyasha growled loudly and cracked his knuckles at his side. Glossy saliva licked his dry lips and his fangs glistened in the rising sun's light. "I am a demon and I am not scared of you Sesshomaru or anything." He muttered, his voice shaky and sinister.

Unsheathing the Tokijin from his side Sesshomaru took his stance and locked his eyes with the demon ahead of him. "Then why aren't you coming to kill me Inuyasha?" He said, smirking in spite of himself.

Lifting his hand to his chin, his sharp claws exposed and looking threatening, Inuyasha grinned and chuckled deep in his throat. "Because I thought you'd never ask." Crouching down, he sprung from the ground and soared over to the demon lord at a fast rate of speed. "You won't live for much longer Sesshomaru!" He muttered as he came down upon the demon.

Sesshomaru grinned. Just as his enemy was only a few feet away, he lifted the Tokijin above his head and released it's power to trap the hanyou in mid-air. "You're so very confident when you're a demon. You know nothing of fear and pain. This is why I didn't want to kill you in your current state." He paused and narrowed his eyes, as his half brother didn't seem to care and tried to force his way past the invisible barrier. "I wanted you to die in sheer agony Inuyasha but I no longer have time to wait for that. Any time is as good a time." He hissed. Twisting his hands on the hilt, a large amount of blue energy emitted from the sword and slapped away the hanyou.

Inuyasha, to his own surprise, though he didn't show it, was forced away from the youkai. He didn't feel a thing from the blast. New wounds opened on his chest and arms and spit out fresh blood but he didn't take any notice of it. Leaping back into the air he attacked the demon and again, was unsuccessful.

* * *

Kagome watched in fear as Inuyasha was constantly thrown away and injured in a new place every time. There were puddles of his own blood around Sesshomaru's barrier and wherever else he stood. Clutching the sword into her chest she bit her lip and hoped that he'd tire himself out and give up. Her anxiety grew and just as she was about to scream his name and demand him to stop, the Tetseiga in her hands pulsed and gave her a different idea.

* * *

Inuyasha fell to one knee and punched his fist into the ground to keep his balance. Blood soaked through his haori and dripped to the ground below him. His breathing grew heavier from the amount of stress that was on his body. Wiping the corner of his mouth with his fingertips, he chuckled at the sight of his own blood. "I'm shocked Sesshomaru. I honestly thought you would have killed me by now. Is there a weakness that I sense?"

Sesshomaru cringed at the mockery made towards him and gripped tighter around his sword. "Rest assured little brother, you will be killed. I'm just having some fun for the time being." He said as best that he could without letting his annoyance show through his voice.

A smirk grew across Inuyasha's face as he rose unsteadily up onto his feet. "Whatever you say. For some reason I don't believe you." Cracking his knuckles as his eyes began to flicker red, he could feel his insides shiver with the need to kill and taste another's blood. Digging his heels into the ground he slightly crouched down and prepared himself to attack the demon again. "Time to say good-"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed, running towards the hanyou with his sword in her possession. 'If I get the Tetseiga to him then he'll go back to normal and we can get out of here.' She thought and pushed herself to run as fast as she could before he became out of reach.

Inuyasha whipped his head over his shoulder and growled angrily at the interruption. "Who the hell do you think you are you fucking human! Go back to where you belong!" He shouted in rage through gritted teeth.

The insult hurt she had to admit, but the Inuyasha she knew and loved would never say such a thing to her ever. "Inuyasha you've got to snap out of it! You've got to come back to me! Come and take the Tetseiga!" She shouted as she kept her pace.

Looking from the human girl to his brother, Sesshomaru frowned heavily as she grew closer to spoiling what he was prepared to do. "Damn wench! You always seem to find some way to interfere!" He shouted in absolute anger.

Hearing Sesshomaru's voice she looked over her shoulder and nearly lost her breath when the demon she expected to be far away was now right in her face. He knocked the Tetseiga from her hands and tossed it out of reach. Feeling his arms snake around her waist and neck, Kagome gasped out loud when he tightened his grip. "Inuyasha!" She screamed, squirming and thrashing around to get free.

Sesshomaru bit his lip till it bled to stop himself from choking the girl in his arms. Pressing his chin into the crook of her neck, his hot breath caressing her skin, he glared at the hanyou. "Inuyasha," He paused and brushed the tip of his nose up her neck. Smirking with pleasure as he engulfed her intoxicating scent of fear, he tightened his grip a little more till she began to whimper then looked back at Inuyasha. "You were too naïve to think that I didn't care for this woman anymore. Now it's too late for you. If I can't have her Inuyasha, than neither can you." He growled.

Inuyasha snarled at the demon lord's threats, though not totally understanding because of his clouded mind. Baring his fangs, he cracked his fingers and pounced at the demon to kill him.

'That's it Inuyasha.' Sesshomaru said to himself, his smirk growing as the demon grew closer. As he jumped over their heads and attempted an attack from behind, Sesshomaru quickly spun around, Kagome still in his arms and used her as his shield.

It all happened in slow motion. All air was stolen from her lungs as she stared into the eyes of her killer. No emotion of sympathy or regret crossed his face as he drove his sharp claws through the sensitive flesh of her thigh. She winced in pain and a loud screamed slipped past her lips in which she had tried to keep sealed. Hot tears stung and fell from the corner of her eyes.

Sesshomaru chuckled out loud as he watched Inuyasha step away from his prey and lick his fingers clean of her warm blood. "Does that taste good? Now finish her off." He spat, throwing Kagome to the ground without a care in the world to her current condition. Glaring at her as she whimpered and stared fearfully up into his eyes he spoke harshly to her. "I no longer wish for you to be mine and I am prepared to let Inuyasha kill you." Without even a proper goodbye of any sort, he leapt away from the couple and into the safety of a hidden tree to watch his little brother kill the woman he once loved.

* * *

After Sesshomaru had disappeared, Kagome cautiously turned her head over her shoulder and gazed upon the demon that had injured her. "Inuyasha…please wake up." She begged, though finding her voice lost and shaken. She hated the way he stared her down with those eyes full of blood lust. 'I've got to stop him.' Looking around frantically, she spotted the Tetseiga and dug her fingers into the ground. She was about to stand when the singeing burn in her leg reminded her of her injury. Rolling onto her side, she turned away from the demon and began dragging herself towards it. She knew that if she got to it in time and returned it to Inuyasha he'd go back to his normal self again. Getting as close to the sword as her body would allow, she stretched out her arm and, using the tips of her fingers began inching the sword towards herself. Just as she was about to pull the hilt into her hand, a new pain struck her body and a burning sensation rose from her leg. Looking quickly down to her ankle, she gasped as a hand of claws was dug into her skin, releasing more of her blood.

Inuyasha looked at her with a sinister grin and look in his eyes. Pushing his claws deeper into her skin he found it amusing when she screamed his name in utter terror and pain. He chuckled deep in his throat and dragged her backwards and underneath him. "The more you struggle the more fun you make this." He said in a low husky voice, lifting his hand to her face and pinching her cheeks.

Kagome screamed in her throat and moved her face from his hand. She heard him laugh again and could feel the warm streak of her own blood painting her cheek that was left from his fingers. "Inuyasha! Please stop!" She shouted, squirming on the ground to get away but he wouldn't allow it when he pierced her hands above her head with his claws. "Inuyasha…please." She pleaded, a single tear rolling down her blood stained face.

Removing his claws from one of her hands, he towered above her, his shadow darkening her figure and licked the end of his claws. "It's time for you death you worthless human." He spat heartlessly. Raising his hand above his shoulder he smirked and prepared himself to cut clean her head from her body.

Shifting her glance from his evil stare to his dangerous hand that was going to end her life, she frowned more seriously, determined not to let herself die on his day and at his control. Lifting her uninjured leg, she slammed her heel into his chest, kicking him away from her. Turning quickly onto her stomach, she frantically crawled towards the Tetseiga. Snatching onto the hilt, she pulled it into her chest and rolled onto her back.

Growling in rage, Inuyasha leapt into the air and pounced right in front of his prey's feet. As she turned around to face him, he wrapped his hand around her neck and stood up straight, lifting her from the ground. "You are quite a nuisance little girl." He muttered.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome choked, pressing her feet into his legs to take away the tension in her neck. She could feel his hand tighten and knew without a doubt that his claws had punctured her skin. Holding tightly to the Tetseiga, she tried to hold back her tears but her loss of breath was making it difficult.

Inuyasha smirked as she pleaded him to stop. As he was about to grip tighter and watch her die, the sword in her hand pulsed and rung through his ears. 'What is…' His mind began to clear and his trapped soul began to gain consciousness. The sword pulsed again and his thirst for blood began to die. 'It's the Tetseiga.' His eyes blinked and the blood red started to fade. The first thing he saw through his partially clouded vision was Kagome and the painful look upon her face. 'Kagome!' His mind screamed. The smell of her blood stung his nose but he couldn't stop what he was doing. 'Kagome!' He screamed again, begging the demon inside to release her from his death grip.

Kagome began to gasp violently for air but didn't lose hope. She noticed that his grip would loosen then tighten again, as if he was battling with himself. "Inuyasha…please let…go." She managed to say, though it was very choppy.

He could hear her soft voice struggle to say his name. He could smell her fading scent as her life was slipping away. He could taste her blood in his mouth although he had no idea why. But he couldn't drop her. His demonic side that had practically swallowed his soul had other things in mind. 'I'm sorry Kagome!'

As the seconds wore on, Kagome's arms began to grow numb with the loss of circulation. Her foot slipped off the demon's legs and she left them dangling above the ground, having no strength left to lift them again. The Tetseiga she held tight in her hands grew heavier and heavier and was soon slipping from her grasp. Unable to hold on to it any longer, she let the sword fall from her hands and crash to the ground by the demon's feet. "Inu…yasha." She gasped.

Inuyasha panicked at the sound of her voice and gazed intensely at her through his murky red eyes. 'Kagome no! Don't give up on me!' He shouted, pressing harder to awaken his trapped soul within and put the demon to sleep.

Kagome swallowed back the blood in her mouth that had risen from her collapsing throat. She looked at the demon one last time before closing her eyes and finishing what she had to say. 'Goodbye Inuyasha.' Blood ran from the corner of her lips as she opened her mouth to speak. "…sit."

Inuyasha's body went hurling into the ground, flattening Kagome underneath him upon contact. Awakening as the hanyou he was used to being, he rubbed the side of his throbbing head and shut his eyes as tight as he could to take away the pain. His mouth was dry and salty to swallow. Slowly opening his eyes, he gazed down upon the girl underneath him. Dried blood tainted her soft complexion and her hair was knotted with sweat. "Kagome…" He whispered, pressing his hand to her cold cheek. Sniffing the air for her comforting scent, he lowered his head into his chest when he found only the smell of hers and his own split blood. Pulling her into his chest he leaned his cheek against her forehead. "I'm sorry Kagome. Please…please wake up." He whispered. As no response of any sort came, his shoulders shrunk and he tightened his grip on her limp body. Tears rolled from his closed eyes and dripped onto her cheeks but they didn't stir her from her slumber. "I'm sorry." He whispered again in a shaky voice before kissing the top of her head.

* * *

Sesshomaru folded his arms into his sleeves and glared down at his hanyou brother who held onto the dead girl whom he loved and who loved him in return. He wrinkled his nose in disgust before turning his back to them. "Pathetic." He muttered. Leaping from his tree, he disappeared into the forest. 


	10. Fight for Life

Chapter 10: Fight for Life

Inuyasha watched over Kagome as she lay on the futon in Keade's hut and the old woman cleaned the blood from her face. Looking away as she began to remove Kagome's bloodied clothes and dress her into a dry miko outfit, Inuyasha gazed at the afternoon light that seeped underneath the doorway. "It's all my fault." He whispered sadly. His breath began to tremble with the realization.

Sango looked up from folding Kagome's dirty uniform and felt her heart split in two. "Oh Inuyasha…" She whispered, holding her hand out to comfort the demon but was stopped as he rose to his feet and left the hut in silence. She wanted to go after him, to tell him things would be ok but no one knew if they really were going to be in the end.

Taking the demon slayer's hand into his own and placing it on his lap, Miroku rubbed her back and stared out the doorway where the demon had left. "We can't do anything for him." He said in a low, sympathetic voice.

Slowly nodding her head, holding back the tears in her eyes, Sango squeezed his hand gently to show she understood. "I know." But trying not to help was very difficult. Inuyasha had a lost look to his face that she'd never seen before and knew that only Kagome could fix it. Looking down to her friend she began to pray in her mind for her to open her eyes and for everything to be ok again.

* * *

Inuyasha dragged his feet along the ground as he entered the forest entitled under his own name. "I couldn't control myself…I couldn't make the demon stop." He told himself in a very empty tone of voice. He clenched his hands into tight fists as he remembered the painful look upon her face when he had attempted to kill her. She never gave up on him and risked her life because of it. Stopping in his tracks, he held his face in his hands to hide the tears that were gathering in his eyes. The smell of her blood was all over his skin and seeped through his nostrils. It brought him so much pain that he held his breath and pulled them away. "I nearly killed her…with my own two hands…All because I couldn't fucking control myself!" He shouted, slamming his knuckles into the nearest tree before running deeper into the forest. His mind cursed as he ran faster until he came to a dead stop at the clearing in the forest. Lowering his shoulders he gazed at the well that connected his era to Kagome's. What would her family think of him now if they found out he was the one responsible for harming her? Not being able to bear the thought, he looked away and slowly made his way around. The Tree of Ages grew closer and his sorrow only sank deeper. Approaching the tree, he hopped up on one of the overgrown roots and pressed his hand against the bark.

"_Inuyasha?" Kagome started after he had set her down from riding on his back to take her back to the well to go home. He made a small grunt which she had grown to know was her cue to continue. "I was thinking…maybe instead of becoming a full-fledged demon you could stay just the way you are." She suggested with a small smile._

_He huffed and took his haori off her shoulders. "That's stupid. Why would I do something as dumb as that." He spat, having no consideration what so ever to her feelings. Putting his haori over himself he propped his foot up against the ledge of the old well and glared off in the distance, trying to avoid making eye contact with her._

_Kagome's smile dropped and she put the tiny jar containing the jewel's shards back into her pocket. "I guess it was kind of stupid." Climbing over the edge of the well she dropped herself down without saying goodbye._

Inuyasha sighed and ran his hand across where he was pinned for fifty years before being released by Kagome. 'I want to stay this way for you Kagome but when I transform I can't stop myself from hurting the people I love. And if I turn into a human I won't be able to protect you the way I want to.' It was troubling and it frustrated him because of his lack of options. He couldn't be anything if it meant something else would happen. Lowering his forehead into his hand his mind began calling up more memories from the past.

_Inuyasha pressed his hand over Kagome's mouth, the other around her waist, holding her close to his body. He could smell the demon's circling around them. They were hungry, hungry for the flesh of the human girl and hanyou boy hiding from their eyes. As the demons passed by their hidden place, Inuyasha flung Kagome over onto his back and leapt to the sky._

_Hearing the roars and curses of thousands of demons, Kagome looked over her shoulder and gasped when she saw that they were quickly closing the gap between them. "Inuyasha they're getting close." She warned him in panic, gripping his haori into her fists._

_He frowned as they soared down towards land again. "Will you shut-up! You're not going to get hurt! I won't let them or anyone hurt you, you got that!"_

His words were harsh but they were the truth. But he had broken that promise. He was unaware that the only person he needed to protect her from was himself. Hanging his head, he looked to the ground below him and kept silent, still deep in his thoughts. He could smell Kagome but then seconds later her scent would fade away and disappear before returning again. Stepping down from the root of the ancient tree, he kept his head lowered to his chest and slowly made his way back to Keade's hut.

* * *

"How's she doing?" Miroku asked as he entered the hut, a basin of warm water in his arms. He placed it down beside Sango who immediately began soaking a cloth in it and took a seat to her side. Looking over Kagome's pale face he wished that there were something more he could do.

The old miko shook her head slowly and placed her hands in her lap. "I am unsure. At times I can sense her life and then she seems to disappear again." She sighed lightly and gazed over the young woman's still body.

Sango wrung out the wet cloth till it was only damp and gently dabbed the sides of Kagome's face and neck. "It's almost as if she's fighting death." She said softly, not lifting her eyes from her friend.

"Aye." Keade started, observing the Shikon Jewel that lay rested across Kagome's collarbone. "It is because of the Shikon no Tama. Only that is keeping this child alive. Without it…" She paused and clasped her hand tightly together, fearing what could easily happen if the jewel were to be taken away. "…Kagome would have been dead by now."

Both Sango and Miroku lowered their heads with the truthful realization. Taking Kagome's hand into his own, Miroku squeezed it gently to let their companion know that they were right by her side as Sango continued to keep her cool.

* * *

Leaning up against the wall outside Keade's hut, Inuyasha listened to their conversation and hated himself even more for what he had done. 'She would already be dead because of me if it wasn't for the jewel.' He curled his fingers into a fist and hung his head, his silver bangs shadowing his tear filled eyes. As a light breeze blew past his body, an ugly and unbearable scent filled his nostrils. Turning his head in the direction it had come, he snaked his hand around the hilt of the Tetseiga and frowned heavily. "Sesshomaru." He muttered in a low voice under his breath. 'I'll make him pay for what he did.' Leaping high into the sky, he raced through the forest on a hunt for his older brother whom he loathed so much. His hair whipped around with the wind blowing past his face as his pace quickened. This would be it. He'd kill Sesshomaru as soon as he laid eyes on him. His scent grew nearer and he unsheathed the Tetseiga, ready to make the crucial blow.

* * *

Sesshomaru paused in a small clearing of the forest and sniffed the air. Kagome's scent was completely gone and he smirked to himself in satisfaction. Now only one task remained that he had to obtain to: to kill Inuyasha. Only then would he be totally pleased with himself. His younger brother's scent suddenly surrounded him and he grinned. "So foolish." He hissed. Unsheathing his sword, he watched carefully over his shoulder and awaited the arrival of the hanyou.

Thrashing his way through the bushes to where the demon stood, Inuyasha swung the Tetseiga over his shoulder and came down on his enemy. "Sesshomaru you bastard!" He hollered, slicing his sword down at the demon's head.

Lifting his sword, Sesshomaru blocked Inuyasha's attack and stared into his eyes so full of hate, a smug smirk across his lips. "So glad you could make it. Now we can settle our little battle in peace. No more interruptions I hope." He said, shoving the hanyou away.

Inuyasha balanced his body and attacked again at full throttle. "What are you talking about!" He shouted through clenched teeth, swiping his sword at the demon's side.

The attack was blocked again just as easily as the first and Sesshomaru chuckled deep in his chest. "You know exactly what I mean. With Kagome now dead and out of the way, we can fight the way we want to till one of us, preferably you is dead." He stated simply, without any care or regard to the hanyou's feelings.

"She ain't fucking dead!" He shouted in anger, pushing heavily against his sword and making the demon have to take a step backwards. "You'll pay for hurting her!" Taking the Tetseiga away, he sliced it down to cut through the demon's leg and was half surprised to see him dash away.

Sesshomaru slid to a stop and faced the hanyou, a fake confused look upon his face. "What's that you say Inuyasha? If I remember correctly, she was hurt in your hands not mine. I don't have a spec of her blood on me. But you," He stopped and ran at the hanyou with the Tokijin readied in hand. "you wreak of her blood." His sword clashed against Inuyasha's and he chuckled when the hanyou stumbled with his footing.

Inuyasha went to speak to deny the truth but his throat swelled with the lie in which he wanted to scream. Knocking the demon away, he tightened his grip around the hilt of his sword and glared into the demon's cold eyes. His shoulders rose and fell with his quick breaths for air as he recalled seeing Kagome with her eyes open last.

_Kagome looked into his evil blood filled eyes as tears began to run down her cheeks. She was gasping for air and he knew she wouldn't be able to hang on much longer._

"_Inuyasha…please let…go."_

_She had begged him to stop but he couldn't control himself at all. Not in the state he was in. Her blood began to glide down his stiffened fingers where his claws had punctured her skin. He begged himself to stop as well but the demon inside just wouldn't listen. The Tetseiga fell from her hands and clattered at his feet but still he wouldn't wake._

"_Inu…yasha."_

_He could see the blood inside her mouth as she spoke and knew time was running out. He shouted at the demon holding onto her to let go but still, it wouldn't obey. Her eyes closed and he panicked when her lips parted and no immediate sound came out._

"…_sit."_

It was all so clear to him now and the memory would forever stain his mind. The tip of the Tetseiga pierced the ground at his feet as his thoughts wandered away from the battle.

"You hurt her, not me." Sesshomaru started, frowning and keeping a close eye on the distant hanyou. "She's gone because you were unable to keep her safe." He raised his sword a little and waited for an attack.

Inuyasha looked back at Sesshomaru and glared at him, lifting his sword from the ground. 'She's not gone. The Shikon jewel's keeping her alive.' Tightening his grip, he dug his feet into the ground and pounced at the demon. "She wouldn't be in the state she is now if you had stayed far away from us!" He yelled, slashing his sword against his enemy's sword as he blocked every move he made. "I couldn't stop myself because of what you turned me into!"

Sesshomaru leapt over Inuyasha's head and attacked him from behind. Much to his surprise the hanyou stopped it as quickly as he delivered and kept that icy glare in his eyes. "If you weren't so clumsy with the sword father entrusted to you then that wouldn't have happened." He strained to say through gritted fangs.

"Shut-up!" Inuyasha snapped, heaving his shoulder into the youkai, forcing him to move and lose his balance. "You're still just mad because he gave me the better sword!" He said, knowing that he hit a nerve when the demon's scent shifted and his facial expression fell slightly. "He gave me the Tetseiga and you the Tenseiga because he knew I could kill you and you needed all the protection you could get!"

He knew it was true but that was only partially the reason. "Father entrusted me with the Tenseiga because he knew I was strong and could easily kill you with such a powerful sword. He only gave you the Tetseiga out of pity since you were so weak and needed a strong sword to keep you alive." He said with slight anger as he slapped the blade of the Tokijin against the Tetseiga's. "Speaking of the Tenseiga, I know you and your little friends took it and I'd like it back."

The sound of his voice and the look of his smile told Inuyasha just how serious he was being and that if he didn't get it back there would be trouble. Inuyasha bit his bottom lip and fought against the weight of Sesshomaru's sword. He noticed that his brother's strength had increased and he had a deep feeling that it was only because of Kagome's fatal injury she was fighting against. There was no way he could tell Sesshomaru that they had destroyed the Tenseiga back when they thought he was really dead. "I don't know what you're talking about." He strained to say as he used all his strength to match the demon's. "Maybe that sorceress had it since she did seem to have your other one." Maybe that lie would go past him.

Sesshomaru frowned heavily and leapt away from the hanyou. "If you say so." He paused and shifted his grip on the hilt of his sword. "Tell me Inuyasha, do you still wish to become a full demon using the Shikon no Tama?" He questioned in a somewhat amused tone of voice.

His body flinched at the question and he could feel the sweat start to gather at the back of his neck. He didn't really know anymore and even if he did, he would certainty never tell Sesshomaru the truth. "Why the hell do you think I'd tell the likes of you!" Inuyasha shouted to the demon who had stopped their battle.

Chuckling at the hostility of the hanyou, Sesshomaru lifted his sword just below his waist and tightened his grip. "That's fine Inuyasha. You don't have to tell me what you want. I guess it's obvious. You just want to be like me…a demon. Every worthless half-breed would want the same." He smirked and waited for the curses that would slip through his brother's mouth.

Inuyasha twisted his grip around the hilt of the Tetseiga and gritted his teeth tightly together. "Why the fuck would anyone want to be like you!" He shouted. Kicking off from where he stood, he lunged at the demon at full speed. "I would never want to be a despicable and disgusting demon like you!"

Taking a slight step back, Sesshomaru stopped the blow Inuyasha sent and stared into his angered eyes, which he knew he had caused to turn so evil. He was insulted by the remark of being despicable and disgusting and unfortunately for him, he had nothing to say in his defense. All he could do was stop the hanyou from hacking him limb to limb.

"Kagome may be hurt because of me but," He paused to take a deep breath and slash his sword at the youkai again. "but that's because I was just like you! If being a demon means to lose control of yourself and kill innocent people's lives than I want nothing to do with it!" Pushing off the demon, Inuyasha slid to his side and slashed his giant sword at the demon.

Sesshomaru swung his sword blindly around as he spun on his heels and caught his breath when the Tetseiga stopped inches from his neck, his own stopped in the same place and same distance from Inuyasha.

Both brothers gasped for breaths of air, their chest rising and falling roughly under their clothing. Sweat dripped down the sides of their faces and soaked into their hairline. Neither made a sound as they stared into each other's eyes, daring the other to make a move and risk dying.


	11. Wish Upon a Nightmare

Chapter 11: Wish Upon a Nightmare

"Do you think she'll be waking soon lady Keade?" Sango asked quietly, wringing the cloth and folding it over the edge of the wooden basin. She didn't remove her eyes from her friend as she spoke to the old priestess. There were times she thought Kagome would open her eyes and others when she didn't think she'd wake at all. At different intervals of time, Kagome's eyes would tighten, she'd shift around, move her head slightly or grip onto the futon then fall asleep again, consumed by the darkness of death. She took hold of Kagome's hand and held it tightly.

Keade looked up from Kagome to Sango, then back down again. "It's hard to say. There's nothing we can do here but wait. She has to pull through this on her own now." She spoke solemnly and clasped her hands together to stop herself from fidgeting. She wanted Kagome awake just as much as anyone else.

Nodding in agreement, Miroku's eyes fell to the pale face of the sleeping girl whose life was held in her own hands and sealed to the wishes of the Shikon no Tama. "She'll pull through. Kagome, despite her looks, is a very strong girl and will not let herself die so easily." He said to comfort the demon slayer who prayed for their friend's recovery.

Only moments later, a middle aged man stepped into the hut and bowed his head slightly towards the three people to excuse himself for barging in on them so suddenly. "My apologies to you both." He said, glancing from Sango and Miroku then fixing his eyes on Keade. "Priestess Keade, we have a visitor from a village west of here that would like to have a few words with you." He finished and waited for her to rise before leaving.

The old woman nodded her head and rose to her feet. "I'll be right there." She replied to the man who bowed again and left the room ahead of her. Keade looked down to Sango and Miroku. "I am sorry but I must leave you for now."

Miroku looked up at her and smiled slightly. "It's not a problem at all lady Keade. We'll stay behind and look after Kagome. You have nothing to worry about." Standing to his feet, he walked her to the doorway and sent her off. Sighing lightly, he turned back around to see Sango reapply the damp cloth on Kagome's forehead. "Is she alright?" He didn't need an answer when he saw Kagome's body twist underneath the blankets and he quickly rushed to her other side. "Is she waking?" He asked in a concerned voice.

Sango shook her head and dabbed the tip of the cloth against the sides of Kagome's face. "I don't know but it seems like it." She said, struggling to keep the girl cool because she kept moving every time she went to put the cloth on her face. Beads of sweat soaked into her hairline and made her dark hair stick to her face. Her lips began to tremble and her body shivered violently under the covers.

Taking another blanket from his side, Miroku lay it across her to keep her warm. "This is much worse than any time before." He stated and took Kagome's hand into his own. 'You can do it Kagome. Don't give up on us.' Her hand tightened, her veins embossing her skin and he could start to feel his fingers going numb. He heard her whimper slightly and looked up to see a painful expression upon her pale face as she grit her teeth.

Dropping the cloth into the basin of cool water, Sango felt her friend's forehead and nearly gasped. "She's burning up." She said in a low, panicky voice. "What do we do?" All her fears were justified as Kagome thrashed around between them. It seemed as though she was in a haunting nightmare trying to escape death's tight grip. 'Please Kagome. Don't leave us.' She begged.

Miroku shook his head quickly side to side and didn't lift his gaze as he spoke. "Nothing. We've done all we can. We can only wait and see what happens. Just try to keep her cool to keep her temperature from rising any higher." He listened as the woman moistened the cloth and then tried her best and put it on the girl's face who moved practically every time she was touched.

Kagome furrowed her eyebrows down upon her eyes till deep creases formed on her forehead. Sweat danced along her warm skin and dripped down her neck and into her hair. She squeezed her lips together till practically all circulation was lost and they turned as pale as her face. She could hear only a sharp piercing noise that pounded and struck her eardrum like needles.

_Kagome ran blindly through the dark forest, the cool breeze brushing past her burning cheeks. Her hands were clenched into fists as if she was trying to hold herself back from turning around. Cautiously looking over her shoulder, she gasped and lost her footing when she saw the lighted outline of her enemy chasing after her. Looking forward again, she regained her balance and pushed herself to run harder. Tears gathered in the corner of her eyes and threatened to fall if she blinked. Kagome refused to close them in fear of blurring her vision even more and running into a tree. She heard her enemy growing closer and she trembled in fear for her life. The forest suddenly ended and she slid to a stop, falling to her knees and staring down the gap over a cliff in disappointment. It was much too far to jump to the other side and not nearly rocky enough to even climb down. Heavy footsteps arrived behind her and she found herself frozen in her spot. The tears in her eyes fell on their own accord and ran slowly down her flustered cheeks. Looking out the corner of her eye she spotted him, the terrible demon whose only desire now was to have her dead._

_The youkai looked down at her, his golden eyes and silver hair glistening in the moon's misty rays. "I no longer want you alive. You are an interference to everything I try to do." He muttered, his voice hardly heard at all. Slowly unsheathing his sword, its sharp blade reflecting the light he stood there and twisted the hilt till it was comfortable in his hand._

_Scraping her legs along the ground, Kagome turned and looked up at him in fear. 'Where's Inuyasha? Where's Sango and Miroku?' She asked herself and feared that she was in this alone, unarmed and helpless. She bit the inside of her lip and dug her fingers into the ground, taking a handful of sand into her fists. There was nothing she could do but let him kill her._

_Sesshomaru kept his original cold and empty expression and slowly made his way in front of the girl who had already surrendered to him. Stopping by her hands, he lifted his sword above his head and glared down upon her as she cowered before him. "I want you dead." All the muscles in his arms tensed and he thrust the sword down towards her neck._

"_Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted, leaping out of the forest and lunging at the demon, throwing him to the side. The Tokijin that fell from his brother's hands pierced the ground by his feet and he quickly clawed it away and over the edge of the cliff. The demon had put up a good fight before but he knew he was winning._

_Lifting her face from the ground, Kagome felt a small smile tug at her lips when she saw the silver haired hanyou fight against the demon on her behalf. The brother's battle looked like it was going in their favour until the demon spun the hanyou around and leaned him over the edge of the cliff. "Stop!" Kagome screamed, scrambling to her feet and running to them with an outstretched hand. Just as she was about to reach and take hold of Inuyasha's hand the demon fell forward, knocking them both off the cliff. "No Inuyasha!" She shouted, falling to her knees and leaning over the edge to watch him fall and become swallowed in the darkness of the canyon. Tears swelled in her eyes as she heard them land and his painful cry echoed up the walls and past her ears. "Inuyasha!" She cried again, leaning over more, hoping that somehow she could see him and check to see if he was ok. After her scream had died out, an eerie silence surrounded her and triggered her worst fears. 'No…please don't be-' A pair of dark red eyes suddenly emerged from the black shadows and grew closer by the second. As they passed through the darkness, the moonlight painted their body and she gasped when she saw it was Inuyasha leaping up at her, his long fangs slipped over his lip and his claws outstretched, ready to rip apart her flesh. She sat their paralyzed in fear and shut her eyes, waiting for the pain to strike. Minutes passed and nothing of the sort happened. Slowly she opened her eyes and looked down the cliff. Nothing was there. Nothing could be heard._

"_I no longer want you alive. You are an interference to everything I try to do." A cold voice said from behind, the sound of a sword being unsheathed following what was said._

_Whipping her head over her shoulder, Kagome spotted Sesshomaru standing at the edge of the forest, his sword at hand and his eyes glaring in her direction. She rose quickly to her feet and scanned the ground where they stood. There were no traces at all to show the struggle between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru that had happened only moments ago._

_After getting a good grip on his sword Sesshomaru made his way towards the girl. He kept his glare and cemented facial expression as he grew closer. "I want you dead."_

_Kagome shook her head, glaring right back at the demon and took a step backwards. She expected her foot to knock a few rocks off the cliff and to hear them shatter below when they hit but her heel stepped into the base of a tree, tripping her body into it. Narrowing her eyes, confused by the sudden change in scenery, she dug her nails into the bark and frowned._

_Sesshomaru stepped in front of her and raised his sword above their heads. "There is no escaping. You will die no matter where you run or what you try to do." He stood tall above her, his eyes just visible behind the hump of his cheeks. Bending his elbow slightly he drove the sword down at her and just missed as she ducked away and took off into the forest. He frowned heavily and pulled the blade from the bark before taking off after her._

"_That was too close." Kagome mumbled to herself, knowing that he had sliced off some of her hair. She ran and didn't look back to see if he was following. She had a gut wrenching feeling that told her he'd show up in a few or less seconds. And she was right. Passing at the same pace as her, a white blur who she knew to be Sesshomaru ran behind a line of trees that separated her to her left._

_The demon had sheathed his sword, feeling he didn't need to waste a lot of energy to kill her. Lifting his two fingers to his chin, he looked over his shoulder and flicked them out to his side. The poisonous whip burnt its way through the line of trees and they all collapsed one by one. Sesshomaru moved swiftly through the gap and ran at the girl's heels. "It's time." He muttered, snapping the whip around her ankle and pulling back._

_Kagome fell over into the ground, her shoulder taking most of the blow and she rolled over onto her back in pain. She held onto her arm with her hand and knew that it was bleeding from the dampness of her shirt's sleeve. The demon suddenly pounced above her and slashed his claws across her neck. She moved her head just in time so that only half the attempted injury was inflicted upon her._

_Sesshomaru chuckled at the blood under his nails and grabbed a handful of her hair, forcing her to her feet. "Your life is now in my hands." He said in a sinister growl. Turned her around, he pushed her roughly forward and slashed his claws through the flesh on her back._

_Whimpering but not giving up, Kagome started to run again. She heard him growl from behind and knew that he had expected her to fall over and let him end her life. Blood dripped down all over her body and bathed her in the warm liquid. 'Please keep going. Don't give up on me now.' She closed her eyes, tears streaming down her cheeks. Just as she thought she'd collapse from exhaustion, a tiny light ahead made her open her eyes again. The light wasn't comforting nor was it threatening. Peering over her shoulder she saw the demon only a few feet away, a grin of sharp fangs clearly visible. She turned back towards the light and had to squint her eyes. 'Is this how he wants me to die?'_

* * *

Inuyasha caught his breath and narrowed his eyes even more while he looked at the demon. He could feel the blade of the Tokijin scraping up against the side of his neck. A slow smirk had started to form on Sesshomaru's face as both of them stood like statues, waiting for the other to move. He frowned, a low growl rumbling in his chest and twisted his hand around the hilt of the Tetseiga. 'I don't know how much more of this I can take.' Closing his eyes tightly, he bared his fangs in frustration.

The demon lord laughed inside at the hanyou's faulty move. Quickly knocking away the Tetseiga before his eyes opened up again, Sesshomaru pushed the hanyou to the ground and pinned him underneath him. A full set of fangs became visible as he grinned and looked down victoriously upon his prey. "It's finally time for you to die."

* * *

_The pain in her body increased tremendously and she could taste the salty blood gathering in her mouth. He was killing her. Not as how she had thought but more cowardly by chasing her towards the light that would swallow up her soul forever. She struggled to swallow the liquid in her throat and opened her mouth to keep herself breathing. 'Just a little further.' She told herself, as the light became closer with every step she took. When it was within arms reach, she reached out her hand and touched it. Her fingers didn't pass through it like she thought it would. Instead, a tiny pink marble fell onto her palm and rolled off and onto the ground. The light faded and all that was left was the object. "The Shikon no Tama." She gasped, kneeling to the ground and picking it up between her fingers._

_Sesshomaru leapt into the sky above her and quickly unsheathed his sword. He scowled down below to the girl and lifted the Tokijin above his head. "Now you die!" He shouted in rage, slashing the sword through the night's air and releasing a long strip of blue energy that headed down in her direction at a fast rate of speed._

_Kagome immediately looked up to the sky upon hearing the demon's voice and gasped at what was aimed at her. Having just enough time to react, she dove out of the path of Sesshomaru's released attack and rolled onto her knees. She glared up at the demon and clutched tightly to the jewel held in her hands. "Sesshomaru I wish you were the one dead!" She screamed, lowering her head into her chest as she did. The forest went silent around her and she looked up to see that the demon had completely disappeared, sword and all. The jewel rested on her palm turned to pink sand and slowly drifted away on a passing breeze. "It's over…" Her voice became slow and distant and her eyelids became heavy with exhaustion. She closed them and fell into the ground and into a deep slumber._

Kagome's body pulsed and she rose suddenly, as if she'd just been struck in her stomach by someone's fist and she coughed up what blood remained trapped in her lungs. Her hand immediately rose to her neck and the clutched the tiny jewel that dangled from the chain. "The Shikon jewel." She whispered looking down at it as it rested in her palm. She didn't even take notice of her two friends whom sat by her sides and asked questions she couldn't hear. 'I'm alive.'

* * *

Sesshomaru took hold of his sword and pressed the tip of the blade against Inuyasha's neck, leaving a dent in his skin where it touched. He chuckled as his little brother lay frozen on the ground with a fearful expression on his face. "You never thought it'd come to this did you?" He asked, though not really expecting an answer.

Still holding onto the Tetseiga, Inuyasha swallowed back the lump gathering in his throat, making a slight choking noise. He held strong to the hilt of his sword but his body wouldn't allow him to lift it in fear that any movement might make Sesshomaru's sword puncture his skin. Sesshomaru mumbled something about them being in this situation too often but he didn't feel the need to reply. Instead he watched and waited for the lights to go out.

Just as he was about to speak again, Sesshomaru suddenly gasped violently for air and stumbled backwards off the hanyou. Dropping his sword to the ground he wrapped both hands around his neck and pushed against his throat to get some air. 'What's happening!' A stale taste filled his mouth and he began to cough uncontrollably, falling to his knees and blood rolling off his bottom lip.

Inuyasha looked over his chest and frowned, confused by what had just happened. Rising to his feet he held the Tetseiga out at his side and smelt her. Kagome's scent blew past his nose and filled his body with a new hope. Looking down to Sesshomaru who was still gasping for air, he narrowed his eyebrows. "I think I've figured you out Sesshomaru." He moved his sword in front of him and glared at the demon. "When Kagome wasn't around you could fight just like a demon. But now that she's back, your weakness has surfaced."

Sesshomaru covered his mouth with his hand, the blood seeping through the cracks between his fingers and glared up at the confident hanyou, fear visible in his normally emotionless eyes.


	12. Haunting Moon Phase

Chapter 12: Haunting Moon Phase

Kagome stared down at the jewel in her hand, her chest rising and falling as her breath began to slow to its usual pace. Her hand began to shake from weakness and she dropped it down to her lap, the jewel falling back against her collarbone. She sighed softly, the air unsteady and shaky as if left her mouth.

"Kagome!" Sango shouted when the girl refused to answer or make any notion to show that she had heard her. Placing her hand on her shoulder she rocked her gently and brushed back the bangs from her sweaty face. "Please say something to me." She whispered, fearing that her friend still had yet to wake up and her eyes were only open temporarily.

Taking hold of Kagome's hand, Miroku stroked his thumb over her fingers and rubbed his hand along her back for warmth. 'Is she still asleep?' He wondered when she was still not responsive. She was still so cold and trembling beneath his hand. "Kagome?" He called her name quietly, leaning a bit to the side to catch a glimpse of her distant eyes.

Blinking in shock and slowly looking down to her hand, she saw another's over hers and panicked slightly. Leading her eyes up the man's arm she spotted Miroku's face and his concerned expression, and tightened her eyebrows together in a confused manner. "Miroku?" When she saw him smile, her hearing began to clear and the first thing she heard was Sango's soft voice calling her name. Looking in the other direction, she saw the demon slayer's face light up and was embraced unexpectedly.

Sango pressed her cheek into Kagome's shoulder and laughed softly in relief. "I'm so happy to see you awake." She said as she released her and wiped her eyes free of the tears that wanted to fall. "We didn't know if you'd make it through ok."

A small smile appeared on Kagome's face but it slowly started to fade when her memory began to return to her. She remembered Inuyasha and what he had done to her without being aware at all. Lowering her eyes to her leg she touched where she recalled being injured and winced when her fingers made contact above the sheets. Miroku and Sango started talking to her again but she had her mind on something else. Lifting her face she looked around the room for the hanyou and found no trace of him what so ever. "Where's Inuyasha?" She asked, interrupting Miroku right in the middle of his sentence.

Miroku shut his mouth at her question and looked around the room shaking his head. "I don't know. He left a while ago. Seeing you like this must have been too difficult for him." He said, staring straight into her eyes as she waited and hoped for an exact location of where he was.

Her expression fell to one of disappointment and she turned away from the monk's gaze. "I need to see him." She whispered as she looked out the small window to the darkening sky outside, a determined frown on her face as she spoke. The room went silent at her request and she looked back at Miroku. "I need to see him. Please take me to Inuyasha." She demanded in a slightly stern voice.

Sango looked over to the monk and placed her hand on her friend's arm. "Kagome…" She paused as Kagome looked back at her, the same look in her eyes she had given Miroku and she had to push herself to continue speaking. "You're injured. It's best if we don't move you around anywhere until you're better."

Shaking her head slowly side to side, Kagome moved the exterminator's hand away and started to hoist herself off the futon. "No it's ok. I'll be fine. I just need to-" Her voice stopped and she pressed her lips tightly together to hold back her whimper. Hands suddenly took her around her shoulders and she was slowly lowered back down onto the futon. "You don't understand." She said, gasping for air when she was sitting upright again.

Miroku watched her and felt sympathetic for her desperate attempts to find the half demon. "No. We don't understand." She looked at him in shock and he smiled slightly against his will. "We don't know where Inuyasha is but I'm sure if we look for him he'll come to us."

Kagome's face immediately lit up and a bright smile of appreciation appeared across her lips. "Thank you Miroku." She said as he started to help her to her feet. Stumbling a bit with her footing, she leaned against the monk for support to gain her balance and he wrapped his arm around her lower back. As they were about to take a step forward, another arm went around her and she gasped when Sango lifted her arms up and over her shoulder. "Sango?"

Smiling, Sango shrugged and started to lead towards the doorway, picking up Kagome's bow on the way. "It'll be easier to find him with three pairs of eyes and all of our scents together." She said, not looking down to the girl or the monk as they stepped through the doorway and onto the village's street.

Relieved and very thankful for having such companions, Kagome was led through the village and into a random direction they guessed to be where he could have headed. 'Where are you Inuyasha?' She wondered to herself, a little concerned that he wasn't there when she awoke. Looking up to the sky, she bit her lip when she saw how dark it was quickly becoming. The clouds were tinted orange and purple and changed colours constantly as the sun sank below the land. Her heart began to race in panic when she remembered what night it was tonight. "It's the new moon tonight." She spoke out loud, still looking at the sky as they entered the dark forest.

Miroku caught a quick glance from Sango then looked down at Kagome. "You sure?" When she nodded he became very alert and worried about what could happen. According to Inuyasha, Sesshomaru was still out there and on the prowl for fresh blood. Even Kagome's would do…no…it would probably make him the happiest demon alive. He kept a look out all around them and started to walk a bit quicker than before. "Then we've got to find him." With Sesshomaru on the loose and Inuyasha turning into a human soon, he knew without a doubt the demon would strike him at his most vulnerable point.

Kagome knew exactly what he was thinking just by the look on his face and she was just as worried, if not even more. The minutes dragged on like hours as they walked in the same direction and she could've sworn she'd looked up to the sky at least fifty times by now. Just as she was about to speak, the trees in front of their path were smashed to the ground, a large foot falling from the sky and crushing them underneath its weight. Kagome gasped as she was led into safety and set down against a tree.

Strapping her boomerang from her shoulder, Sango glanced down at Kagome to make sure she was ok before turning to face the demon. "Stay right there Kagome and don't move." She instructed then ran towards the youkai who had disrupted their plan. Sliding to a stop she threw her weapon over her shoulder and watched it spin through the demon's arm.

The demon's scream of pain was piercing to the ear and Kagome shuddered at the noise. "But what about-" Miroku's lifting of his staff from beside her interrupted her and she shut her mouth. The serious expression on his face told her that they hadn't forgotten and they'd be back soon. She watched him run off towards the demon without a word and she leaned forward to see their battle. The pain in her leg increased suddenly and she winced at the burning sensation that went right down to her toes. 'I need to find him now.' Rolling over onto her other leg she tucked it under her body and, using her hands against the tree for support she lifted herself on shaky knees to her feet. Letting out a long sigh of the breath she had held in, she frowned and let go of the tree. The first steps were difficult and she wanted to scream out and cry but moments later, having her teeth gritted and fists clenched, her leg grew numb and she moved more swiftly with a heavy limp.

Sango looked over her shoulder as she ran around the demon's side and gasped when she spotted Kagome heading out alone. "Kagome no! Come back here! It's too dangerous to go out by yourself!" She shouted, running out to catch up but was stopped by the demon's hand that scrapped across the ground and pushed into her boomerang, forcing her backwards.

With a frustrated frown upon his face, Miroku sliced his staff through the demon's fingers and turned his head just in time to see her disappear into the darkness of the forest. "Damnit." He muttered as the demon came down on him again and made it impossible for them to escape. He knew by the time he and Sango were finished destroying it there would be no way they'd be able to find her.

Kagome could hear them shouting after her but she didn't want to stop. If she waited for them they'd lose all hope in finding Inuyasha alive. The sky above began to slowly turn to a navy blue and she knew time was running short. Ignoring the searing pain in her leg that was spreading up her body, she kept moving, using trees to take away some of the pressure as she walked.

* * *

Sesshomaru dropped his bloody hand to the ground and helped his body stagger to his feet. Glaring at the hanyou, he used his arm to wipe away at the blood on the corner of his mouth. He was angered that his hanyou brother had figured out his weakness but even more angered by the fact that he thought he could kill him so easily because of it now. "Don't be so sure Inuyasha. I am still far strong than you'll ever be. It is only a minor weakness." He spat through aspirated breaths for air.

Observing the demon as he bent over and picked up his sword again with a trembling hand, he chuckled and pierced the Tetseiga into the ground beside him to lean his arm against it. "Is that so Sesshomaru? It seems you can hardly hold your sword with a steady hand." He taunted, grinning at how easily he could mock his brother.

The grip around his sword tightened and his upper lip slightly curled with rage. "You better watch yourself Inuyasha. I hate to inform you but you will not make it to morning." Dashing from his spot, he appeared right in front of the hanyou and sliced the blade of his sword through the flesh on his shoulder. He smirked as he had released some of his locked up anger and stress. Leaping over the hanyou, he pulled his sword back and attempted an attack from behind.

Inuyasha spun on his heels, the tip of the Tetseiga circling around to catch the blade of the Tokijin. He furrowed his eyebrows and replayed what Sesshomaru had said through his mind. 'Won't make it to morning?' As he pushed his sword into the demon's his eyes lifted above the demon's head to see the darkening sky. A shiver of a haunting realization went down his spine like a cold breath and sent goosebumps all over his skin. 'He's right.' He looked back into the youkai's evil eyes and nearly had his breath stolen from him. 'Does he know this is the night of the new moon? If I turn human while I'm fighting I really won't make it.' Shoving the demon backwards he charged him and swung his blade through the air until it hit the Tokijin. 'I've got to kill him before that happens!'

Sesshomaru dug his toes into the ground and balanced his weight against Inuyasha's. "Something scare you little brother? You've suddenly become agitated." He teased, his fangs glistening as he spoke. He knew something was up. Inuyasha's scent was shifting back and forth from a demon to a human as if battling till one conquered. He didn't totally understand but by the look in the hanyou's eyes, he had nothing to fear.

"Agitated? Of course not." Inuyasha grunted through grit fangs. His strength was diminishing rapidly and he was having a bit of trouble matching the youkai's weight against him. As his feet began to slide back across the dirt ground, he removed one hand from the hilt and raised it to the side of the demon's face. "I'm only anxious to watch you die!" He shouted and slashed his claws through the skin on the demon's cheek. He sensed Sesshomaru weaken and batted his sword away with his own. "Let's see how you like this!"

The blood that now covered his cheek had splashed into his eyes and caused his vision to blur with a slight tint of red. He growled loudly and spun around to find the hanyou but was too late. A searing pain ripped through his side, sending so much pain through his body that the Tokijin fell from his hand and clattered to the ground. His breath blew out of his mouth in one large gust as the pain choked up his throat. Lifting his eyes, he looked at the hanyou then down to the sword that had entered his body. "How could…I don't understand…Why were…" His muscles tightened and he pressed his lips together as the sword was roughly removed and he was shoved to the ground.

Inuyasha looked down at the demon with a heavy frown upon his face. He knew better than to celebrate now. In only a few seconds after watching his brother squirm, he would drive the blade of the Tetseiga through the demon's heart and send him back to hell. But if he stalled for too long he would become human and Sesshomaru would be the one to kill him. There was no doubt about it. His fingers stretched around the hilt of his sword and he could already begin to feel his blood cooling and the transformation start to make its affect. "I'll end this now Sesshomaru." He said and lifted his sword with two hands over his head.

Sesshomaru's shoulders hunched at the words spoken towards him so confidently. The Tokijin was right at his feet but still too far away from him to grab and protect himself from Inuyasha's upcoming blow. His claws dug into the dirt, as he looked up into his hanyou brother's eyes that were, surprisingly enough, fierce and full of hate. "Well done Inuyasha. You defeated me all on your own." He choked out, coughing at the end of his speech.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. "Shut up! You're just ashamed that you were beaten by a half-demon! Don't even think about giving me praise! I'm not as weak as you thought I was!" He paused and bent his knees slightly to increase the amount of power he could put into his swing. "This is for Kagome and all of us and anyone else you hurt!" His battle cry lifted to the sky and he thrust his sword down into the chest of the demon with all the strength he had left.

* * *

'I have to find him quick.' Kagome told herself as she limped her way through the forest. It had grown dark so quickly and she was almost positive the sun had already set. The only light that led her now were the faint green flickers of the tiny fire flies that passed across her path. A small breeze rustled the leaves above her head and sent cool waves down her sweaty body. Her breathing grew more rapid and she winced with every step she took. Her eyelids were getting heavy and she had managed to stop her tears from rolling down her cheeks. "I need…to find him." She gasped, holding her body against a tree for support. "Before…it's too late and he…gets killed." As she went to take another step and she looked up to the sky, her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she collapsed to the ground, her bow crashing down beside her. "No." She whimpered, tears filling her eyes as she rolled herself onto her stomach. "I need him." The bandage on her leg was no longer capable of soaking the blood that leaked from her wound, being already full as it was, and streaks of blood ran freely down to her ankle. Pulling her arms up underneath her and snatching onto her bow, she raised her chest from the ground and started dragging herself along the forest floor. 'I need to keep moving or else he won't make it.' She told herself, pushing her body to the limits and forcing it not to stop until she had found him. "Inu…yasha." She grunted, her chin nearly in the dirt as she dragged her body along the next inch. "Just…hold on a little bit…longer." Beads of sweat dripped off the tip of her nose and danced down her neck and into her shirt. Her body was totally consumed by darkness as she crept deeper into the forest on her search for the hanyou.

* * *

The Tetseiga's blade slammed against the demon's skin and clattered upon contact. The forest surrounding the two brothers suddenly went deathly silent. It seemed as if even the wind itself had stopped from blowing to watch in awe of what was going on. Starlight was the only source of light and it painted the two brothers a dull gray. An owl that had been sitting in a high, darkened branch took off upon assessing the danger.

Sesshomaru, once so full of fear, opened his eyes and scanned the sword pressed against his chest before that smirk grew across his lips. The fully transformed Tetseiga he had seen only moments ago had turned back to its former useless self as soon as it had touched him. He chuckled and swatted the sword away, knocking it from his brother's hands. "Inuyasha," He started, taking hold of his wound and rising to his feet. There had to be a reason why Inuyasha changed the state of the sword at the last minute and he was going to find out. As he lifted his gaze to the hanyou and went to speak he was suddenly put off guard and could only stare. This must've been the reason why. But he hadn't even taken notice of the change in scents.

Having the sword knocked away from him, Inuyasha could only look down at his bare human hands in disgust. There was nothing left for him to do but accept what Sesshomaru had planned for him and hope at least to make it out alive. The chances were that he most likely wouldn't though. Unlike Kagome, Sango, and Miroku who could fight despite the fact that they were mortal, he was totally and utterly useless in this state. The Tetseiga could do nothing for him.

A smirk grew again on Sesshomaru's face as he looked over Inuyasha's changed body. "A human. How could I have forgotten about the new moon and your susceptibility to your human blood at this time." Without waiting for Inuyasha to argue his point, he clasped his hand around his neck and lifted his feet off the ground. Pressing the tip of the Tokijin against his lower abdomen, his facial expression, so pure of evil, could easily tell anyone what he was thinking of doing. "Serves you right half breed. I'll kill you in the state in which you were meant to be." He hissed as he pressed the sword a little into his skin and tore the flesh right up to his heart.

Inuyasha held onto Sesshomaru's wrist, releasing some of the strain from his neck. The blood that escaped from his newly formed wound soaked through his haori and drained down along his skin. He couldn't move his eyes away from Sesshomaru. It was almost as if his head was being held in place there. Or maybe that he knew he was about to die. Either way, he couldn't look away. This was it. His time was up. 'I deserve to die for what I've done.' He told himself, thinking of Kagome and how he was unable to stop himself from harming her. 'I'm sorry Kagome.' Slowly, he managed to close his eyes and let go of Sesshomaru. He had accepted his death.


	13. Sanctity

Chapter 13: Sanctity

Sesshomaru glared at the human boy in disgust and threw him to the ground. "How pathetic Inuyasha. I've never seen you look so pitiful before. Is it because of your human blood that you've turned into such a coward?" He said in anger and jabbed his sword in Inuyasha's direction. "You humans are all alike. Now stand Inuyasha! Stand and give me some sort of a fight!" He shouted. "I will not kill you if you have already chosen death! I'll leave that to another demon, now get up!" Slashing his sword through the flesh of his brother's arm he growled, warning the weak human.

Wrapping his hand around his wound, Inuyasha grunted and lifted his body from the ground. He didn't choose death. Death had chosen him and Sesshomaru would be the one to deliver it whether he was aware of it or not. Rocking a bit on his feet, his hand still on his arm, the blood dripping off his fingertips, Inuyasha frowned and glared at the youkai. "I doubt you'll let another demon kill me. After all, that's why you keep fighting me isn't it? You want to be the one to do it." He spat, staring down the demon with his dark eyes.

Cringing at the truth, Sesshomaru lifted his hand and released his poison whip. Snapping it across his brother's cheek brought him so much satisfaction. "Come at me Inuyasha." He hissed, trying to bottle up all his hate till the boy attacked. "I can wait all night if you'd like."

While rubbing the blood from the side of his face, Inuyasha snorted and shot a glare and a sly smirk in the demon's direction. "I don't think you can wait that long. You obviously want to kill me. I may be human but I can tell. But if you want to wait that's just fine." He taunted, flicking away the blood on his fingertips. "Because when the sun rises I'll be back to my old self again." He said in a deep voice, displaying his fangs that grew small and turned into normal human teeth.

Sesshomaru growled at his brother's stubbornness that didn't seem to fade away with his demon blood and clutched both hands around the hilt of his sword. "Watch your mouth Inuyasha. It may be the only reason I'll have to kill you. Now that I think about it," He paused and let loose a small smirk. "I don't think it'll look that bad on me if I do kill a human. In fact, I'll be killing your human friends anyway so what's one more to toss onto the pile?"

Inuyasha bit his bottom lip and glared at the demon, his knuckles cracking at his side. "You won't touch them! You kill me and leave them alone! They do not deserve to die!" He shouted, throwing a fist through the air to emphasize the point he was making.

"Oh?" Sesshomaru said in a bit of surprise. "And how not? If I do recall, all three of them were the causes of my death last time. They are more of a threat to me than you are Inuyasha. Half-demon or not.' He smirked as the human shifted in his spot. "I've put off killing them for now but next time we meet…they're dead." Lifting his sword to his chest, he planted his feet into the ground and prepared himself for the boy to make his first move.

"You wouldn't dare." Inuyasha hissed, imagining their next encounter with Sesshomaru without him around. 'Kagome…Sango and Miroku…they'll all die because I dragged them into this. All because I couldn't kill Sesshomaru that one time.' His fingers curled into a fist when he pictured their dead bodies surrounding Sesshomaru who was covered in their blood. 'No. It won't happen.' Raising his eyes to meet the demon's, he frowned heavily. "I'll make sure you never see them again!" He hollered, running from his spot and wrapping his hands over Sesshomaru's that held onto the Tokijin. 'If I get his sword away I have some chance to make it till morning.' He grunted as he tried to pull the weapon out of the demon's grasp.

Sesshomaru looked down at his brother's pitiful attempt in disgust but didn't do anything immediately to swat him away. He just watched for a few seconds at how desperate he looked. "Just like a human." He muttered under his breath, though loud enough for anyone close to him to hear. Removing one hand from his sword, he grabbed a fistful of Inuyasha's hair and snapped his head backwards. "I've made an exception for you my dear brother. I will gladly be the one to end your life even in such a weak and pathetic condition."

Gasping quietly, feeling each strand of hair separate from his head, Inuyasha kept his eyes on the sword, determined to take it away. His hands suddenly began to burn and he was shocked to see a light green mist rise from where his skin touched the demons. Tears stung his eyes as the burning intensified and his chest grew heavy, his breathing becoming more and more difficult as it entered and exited his lungs. Against all that he wanted, he found himself letting go and soon his hands weren't even near the sword but on the back of his head to tug at his hair.

"Does it hurt Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru hissed in his ear. He was so close that he could feel the heat radiating of his prey's face and almost hear the steady pulse of his heart. His brother's whimpers to be let go only made him furious and he forced him to the ground. "Enough of this! I'm ashamed enough to have to call you my brother! I'm disgraced by my father to even think that the blood that runs in my veins runs in yours!" Stepping in front of the human, crushing his hand underneath his foot so to stop him from escaping, he lifted his sword over Inuyasha's neck to aim correctly than lifted it above his own head. "Die Inuyasha. Enjoy your stay in hell!" He shouted, thrusting his sword downwards.

Piercing it's way out of the forest, it's aura melting away anything that came in contact, a tiny pink shining arrow shot out of the bushes and collided with the sword in the demon's hand. The sword was thrown out of his grip and wedged its way deep into a nearby tree.

Sesshomaru gasped in shock and ran for his sword. Who had shot that arrow he wasn't certain but one thing was for sure, he could smell Kagome very close by and it was beginning to make him very nervous. Reaching the tree that held his sword, he wrapped his fingers around the hilt and pulled frantically to get it loose.

The arrow that he hit Sesshomaru's sword fell by Inuyasha's side and he shook when it landed. 'Kagome.' Picking up the weapon, he stood higher on his knees and looked behind him. A blurred figure was emerging from the thick black forest and he didn't need his demonic sense of smell to know who it was.

No longer able to bear the pain in her leg, Kagome stumbled out of the brush and was surprised to be caught in someone's arms. Lifting her head from the person's chest she smiled weakly when she looked into his dark hazel eyes. "Inuyasha." She whispered. 'He's alive. Thank goodness.' Without letting him have a chance to speak, she let herself rest in his arms, happy to see that he was still with her.

Inuyasha smiled and brushed back the hair that was sticking to her face. "Thank you." He said softly, pressing his cheek atop her head. Within only a few seconds, the stale smell of blood entered his nose and he pulled her away from him. Scanning down her body, his eyes stopped when he spotted the blood soaking through the bandage on her leg. "Kagome you're…" He paused and went silent. That wound on her leg was his doing. She was injured, in pain and bleeding because of him. "You shouldn't be here. Where's Sango and Miroku? I thought they were watching you." He said, forcing her to the side and looking back into the dark forest, expecting to see them arrive.

Kagome shook her head and pushed his hands off her shoulders. "They're busy with another demon. I came alone." She watched his expression fall to one of annoyance. Frowning, displeased that he seemed no longer appreciative of her appearance, she looked behind him towards the demon. "Sesshomaru." She said in a stern voice, putting her bow and quiver down by her feet. "You knew I was coming and I hope you're aware of what I'm going to do."

Inuyasha's mouth fell open at the sound of her voice and he spun around to see her facing the youkai, staring right into his eyes. "Kagome what the hell do you think you're doing? Don't be so stupid." He hissed, grabbing onto her shoulder to lead her away. With Sesshomaru struggling to release his sword, it made for the perfect escape. As he went to speak again, he bit his tongue when she turned her head slightly and glared at him with the iciest look he'd ever seen come from her. Reluctantly letting go of her shoulder he swallowed back any argument he had wanted to start and followed her gaze towards the demon.

The sound of the girl's voice sent cold shivers down his spine and made his hair stand on end. If there was one human he had to worry about it was her. Slowly, he looked over his shoulder and shuddered at the sight of her. The smell of her blood made him nauseous and he began to choke on air again as if someone had just wrapped their fingers around his throat. Not wanting to show weakness, he stood taller, one hand still on his jammed sword and smirked. "You speak with such confidence. Have you still yet to realize what you've gotten yourself into?" He said calmly, licking his fangs at the end of his speech.

Kagome's lips curled into a small grin and she narrowed her eyes at the demon. "No. I know what I've gotten myself into and I also know how it'll end. Sesshomaru you will not live to see the break of day!" She shouted, her grin not fading as she glared right into the demon's golden eyes.

Sesshomaru stayed silent for a few seconds before chuckling low in his chest. That chuckle grew into a rage of laughter and it echoed around the empty space of the forest in which they all stood. He soon recollected himself and observed the girl's expression grow more intense with anger. "You would like to believe that wouldn't you? I won't live to see the break of day." He repeated to himself, amused by her choice of words. "You are sorely mistaken my dear Kagome. I will live to see many more mornings but this…this will be your last!" He shouted, leaping from his spot and pouncing at the priestess with his whip already unleashed.

Reacting just in time, Inuyasha dove out in front of Kagome and winced as the whip wrapped itself around his arm, burning through his haori and eating away at his flesh. "Get out of here Kagome! Run!" He ordered through gritted teeth, the veins on his neck embossing his skin as he tried to endure the incinerating pain.

Knowing she should listen, Kagome bit her bottom lip and shook her head frantically side to side. "No. We do this together." She knew he was furious with her just by the way he looked at her and didn't speak. Turning from him, she spotted the Tetseiga and instantly got an idea. Snatching at the Tetseiga's sheath from Inuyasha's hip, she took it from him and stood right by his side. "Let go of him!" She screamed, holding the sheath with two hands and thrusting it at the demon.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened in fear and he jumped back to avoid contact. "Damnit you wench!" He muttered, returning the whip to his fingertips. Running for his sword he began tugging at it again but kept his eye on the two humans behind him. As much as he hated to admit it, he was scared. Terrified actually of this one woman. Her grudge against him was unlike any other he had ever experienced and it turned his blood to ice. Sweat pricked at the back of his neck as he become more desperate to remove his sword.

Inuyasha ripped away his torn sleeve and studied his wound. "Damn." He cursed, pressing his hand over it to apply pressure. It burnt more than usual but he knew the exact reason why. "I hate being human." A small gasp came from the girl behind him and he looked at her as she rubbed her face. "You're not looking too well. Leave now before things get worse." He told her, pointing where he wanted her to go.

"I'm fine." Kagome mumbled, too weak to even make her lips move properly to speak. If she did leave than Inuyasha wouldn't stand a chance. He didn't know it but sending her away would only kill him. The sheath was taken from her and she clenched her hands together to stop them from shaking. "I know his weakness." She started, not looking at the hanyou. "As long as I'm alive he cannot fight to his full potential. He holds back."

Inuyasha nodded his head slowly and whiped the blood on his hand from his wound onto his haori. "Yeah, I noticed that as well." His eyes narrowed towards the demon that kept a close eye on them. "If we can stall till morning we may be able to make it out of this alive." He suggested, rubbing his hands together.

Shaking her head, Kagome pulled out the jewel from underneath her shirt and held it out in front of her. "We don't need to stall. I've got a plan." She looked up at Inuyasha with a serious and determined expression upon her face.

He didn't like how confident she sounded but anything was better than nothing. Putting his hand on her shoulder, he directed her eyes into his and sighed lightly. "Stay here. Let me get the Tetseiga then you can tell me." She didn't nod but she seemed to understand and obey. Walking past her he headed towards his sword.

Kagome faced the demon again, their eyes locking and facial expressions identical. It angered her how obvious Inuyasha made it that he doubted her. She'd show him. And when she killed that demon he'd never think twice about her ideas ever again. Dropping the Shikon jewel against her chest, hiding it underneath her clothing, she took her first step and limped in the demon's direction.

Leaning down to the ground and picking up the dull and rusty sword, Inuyasha smirked, pleased to have it back again. Although the sword was totally useless in his current state it smothered him with a feeling of security nonetheless. He sheathed it and strapped it back at his side. Turning back to Kagome, he opened his mouth to speak but no sound came out when he saw she no longer stood there. He immediately looked at the demon and gasped when he saw she was already halfway there. "Kagome no!" He shouted and ran out to stop her before it was too late.

Sesshomaru growled as she grew closer and refused to look away no matter how scary he made himself look or sound. She made him more uncomfortable by the second that he just lost it. Tightening his grip around the hilt, he grit his teeth and tore it out from the tree. He'd kill her now, both of them and get it done and over with. Then he'd take the jewel away from her and reclaim what he once was. Seeing Inuyasha in the corner of his eyes, he lifted the sword over his head then stabbed it into the ground. A large amount of blue energy surfaced, ripping apart the earth's surface and charged at the human boy it had been aimed at.

Inuyasha choked and dove out of the way but not unharmed. As he was mid-air, Sesshomaru's attack ripped through the pants of his haori and sliced open the side of his leg. He cried out in pain as he landed, shutting his eyes tightly and pulled his injured leg into his chest. Blood seeped through the cracks between his fingers and soaked into the ground as he put pressure on the open wound.

Chuckling at the hit, Sesshomaru swung his sword around his hip and got ready to strike again. Inuyasha would have no time to escape and then finally he would have killed his half-breed brother. His eyes flickered red as he anticipated the sweet taste of his brother's blood and the satisfying feeling he would receive in knowing he would never have to smell his hybrid stench ever again. "This is it little brother. See you in hell!" He roared.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome shouted, stepping in the runway leading towards Inuyasha. "You will be the one to die not us." Her bangs darkened above her eyes and intensified the glare she sent to him.

Sesshomaru laughed out loud and shook his head, strands of hair sticking to his sweaty face. "No you're wrong. There is nothing you can do now to stop me. Nothing! I'll kill you too!" He smirked, a fang slipping over his lip. He was going to do it. He would kill his brother and the woman that the both of them loved. "Both of you will die!"

Inuyasha gasped and flopped onto his side, stretching his hand across the dirt as if to reach them. "Kagome run!" He screamed in anguish, fearing that she may die as soon as Sesshomaru made his first move. "Kagome!" He called again when he saw Sesshomaru begin to inch his sword forward.

Kagome stood still, having no intent of moving. Sesshomaru muttered some more words at her but she refused to listen. She only concentrated on what she was about to do. As the demon was about to swipe his sword at her, she thrust her hands forward to meet the blade and stopped it in mid-air.

His golden eyes grew wide in absolute terror. This young woman, this reincarnated shrine maiden had stopped his attack with her bare hands, no weapon at all. He looked down at the Tokijin and tried to pull it away to no success. She had placed a barrier around where her hands just barely touched the sword and trapped it in place. "You bit-"

"What did I tell you Sesshomaru?" She asked in a rough voice, her eyes locked on her barrier. Her body began to tremble violently and beads of sweat rolled down the back of her neck. She slowly looked up to the demon and narrowed her eyes in anger. "Don't underestimate me!" She shouted and drove her hands forward into his chest. The barrier at her fingertips expanded against his body and sent sparks flying at his face. With one final push, it exploded, throwing the two bodies away from each other.

Sesshomaru screamed in pain until he was silenced when his body slammed into a tree. The Tokijin fell from his grasp as he slid down the bark to the ground. His head rolled into his chest and he shut his eyes to try and block out the piercing ring in his ears. He could taste the blood in his mouth and swallowed it back with much difficulty. "Damnit." He muttered in anger.

Kagome's body crashed into the ground and she groaned in distress as she rolled onto her side. Blood filled her mouth and she spit it out onto the ground. Whipping the corner of her lip, she rose to a sitting position and pressed the palm of her hand against her forehead. Everything hurt more than before. She slowly opened her eyes and watched as a cloud of dirt in the distance disappeared and revealed the stunned demon beyond it.

Limping in panic to get to her, Inuyasha collapsed by her side and moved her hair aside to look at her face. "Kagome are you alright?" He asked with quick words. The slow nod of her head told him her answer. He sighed in relief and held onto her hand. "Now's our chance. We have to get out-"

"Inuyasha." Kagome started, not listening to what he had said. "Get me my bow." She instructed, glancing at him then back at their enemy with a serious frown upon her face. "It's time to get rid of an evil demon."


End file.
